Temporada de Vacaciones
by MayDD14
Summary: Los chicos de Seigaku pasan las vacaciones en una casa de huéspedes. Con ayuda de la administradora, logran hacer que Ryoma y Sakuno tengan una cita en la feria. Pensando que estaban alejados de todo lo cotidiano, poco a poco se van encontrando con los chicos de las otras escuelas. Tezuka desaparece misteriosamente.
1. Casa de Huéspedes y la Feria

**~ Temporada de Vacaciones ~**

 _Nota: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, este fanfic está hecho únicamente con fines de entretenimiento._

 _Nota 2: Este fanfic fue el primer fic de PoT que hice hace mucho tiempo, por lo cual no lleva relación con el fic Love Letter, a pesar de que el OC también se llama Haruka._

Capítulo 1. **Casa de Huéspedes y la Feria**

**Casa de Huéspedes**

Un día como cualquier otro, en Japón...

\- Haruka, voy a tener que dejarte esta casa – dice una mujer mayor.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio tía? – pregunta la chica de cabello largo.

\- Sí, vas a tener que administrarla como la casa de huéspedes que es –

La tía de Haruka se despidió.

Haruka es una chica alegre, optimista y algunas veces bromista; su carácter es tranquilo, bueno, se mezclan muchas cosas. Ahora ella es la encargada de la Casa de Huéspedes.

Un día como cualquier otro...

\- Ya llegamos – dice Sumire a todos los chicos de Seigaku – Pasarán sus vacaciones aquí, rentando en esta casa de huéspedes –

\- ¡Vaya! Se ve muy bonita la casa – dice Momo apreciando lo grande de la casa.

\- Sí, ¡vamos a tener felices vacaciones nya! –

\- Bien, la administradora saldrá a recibirlos – dice Sumire subiendo al autobús que los había dejado.

\- Espere... ¿usted no se queda? – pregunta Oishi.

\- Tengo unos asuntos que atender; para mí no hay vacaciones –

\- Abuela, entonces... –

\- ¡Nos vemos después! – la entrenadora de Seigaku se despide de su nieta y de los chicos.

Al ver la entrada de la mansión...

\- Bien, ¡comencemos con las vacaciones! – dicen Momo y Eiji al acercarse a la puerta.

\- Buenos... – se interrumpen cuando ven a la chica que abre la puerta sin haber tocado.

\- Buenos días – dice Haruka – ¿Así que ustedes son los invitados de la señora Ryuzaki? –

\- ¿Eh? – Momo y Eiji se ven entre sí.

\- Ah, es que mi tía conoce a Ryuzaki-sensei; por eso me ha pedido que los acepte sin comisión –

\- ¿En serio? ¡Nya! ¡Significa que estaremos aquí gratis! – dice el pelirrojo muy contento.

\- Eso es bueno – dice Momoshiro – Bien, ¿ya podemos pasar? –

\- Momoshiro, ¡no seas grosero! – regaña Tezuka.

\- ¡Oh! No importa – dice Haruka – Pueden pasar... demo... –

La chica abre bien la puerta y se ve un desastre...

\- No había tenido tiempo de limpiar... espero que no les moleste –

Eiji y Momo entraron primero sin importarles lo desordenada que estaba la entrada...

\- Entren todos... – dice Haruka sonriente mientras van pasando – Mi nombre es Haruka, encargada del lugar –

Y ya cuando entran todos, la chica cierra la puerta.

\- En este viaje de vacaciones, ya que nos han restado lo de pagar el lugar para quedarnos; tenemos un 75% de más dinero – dice Inui viendo su libreta.

\- Eso es bueno – dice Fuji sonriente.

Mientras que los demás andan viendo que hay en la casa, con sus excepciones (Ryoma y Tezuka) quienes solo se mantienen sentados alrededor de la mesa de reunión.

\- Gracias por darnos posada sin comisión – dice Tezuka a Haruka.

\- No hay problema, pero eso no significa que no habrá condiciones –

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Condiciones? – preguntan todos.

\- Bueno... como verán, la casa es un desastre... yo sola no puedo con todos los quehaceres – dice Haruka viendo a todos.

\- Nosotras te ayudaremos – dice Sakuno, quien esta a lado de Tomoka.

\- Umm... ya veo. También trajeron a sus amigas – observa la administradora de la casa.

\- ¿Amigas? Yo diría que también a sus novias – dice Eiji con una sonrisa.

Momo se pone muy sonrojado al verse a lado de Ann...

\- Bueno... es que como Sakuno y Tomoka iban a estar solas... por eso la invité – dice nervioso.

\- Ah, claro... Momo-senpai – dice Ryoma divirtiéndose por dentro de cómo se veía su senpai.

\- Eso es bueno... – dice Haruka – Entonces me ayudarán con la limpieza... demo... también necesito a alguien que se encargue de cocinar –

\- Déjamelo a mi – dice la chica de las trenzas – Yo... etto... no sé mucho, pero... puedo hacer algo –

\- ¡Muy bien! – aprueba Haruka.

\- Entonces nosotras nos encargaremos de la limpieza – dice Tomoka viendo a Ann. Esta última asiente.

\- Ok... ¿y ustedes chicos? ¿En qué se proponen? –

Todos se ven entre sí...

\- Yo también puedo ayudar en la cocina – dice Taka-san

\- ¡Que bieen! – dice Eiji – Yo... ¿nya? –

\- Podrías... bueno, de hecho no necesito mucha ayuda... solo que el techo está en mal estado por las lluvias pasadas – dice Haruka señalando arriba.

\- Que Kaidoh-senpai se encargue – dice Oishi

\- Siii – dice Eiji bien alegre.

\- ¿Por qué yo? Shhhh –

\- Porque eres más para este tipo de trabajos – dice Fuji sonriendo.

\- Además, ustedes podrían encargarse de otras cosas... como ir de compras – dice Kawamura.

\- ¿Ir de compras? – preguntan todos.

\- Así que te diste cuenta... – dice Haruka.

\- Eh... jejeje bueno... como soy cocinero, puedo ver que no hay provisiones – dice Taka-san ya estando en la cocina.

\- Ohh, bueno y ¿quién ira de compras? – pregunta Oishi.

\- Haruka-san – responde Ryoma – Digo, es la administradora de la casa, debe saber qué hace falta –

\- Uh... tienes razón – dice Haruka – Pero no llevo mucho dinero n_ñ – dice abriendo su cartera.

\- Alguien debe ayudarte a administrar – dice Tezuka.

\- Entonces eso se lo dejamos a Inui-senpai ¡nya! – dice Eiji yendo hacia el mencionado.

\- Está bien que me encargue de eso; conozco lugares donde dan precios razonables – dice el chico de lentes.

\- Bien, pero iríamos mañana, hoy da mucha flojera -_- -

Todos se ven entre sí. Luego dan la espalda para hablar en privado...

\- Esta chica se ve muy despreocupada – dice Taka-san

\- Sii, pero es bueno que nos quedemos aquí y ahorrarnos lo del hotel – dice Oishi

\- Además, esta casa solo es para nosotros, ¡así que es mejor que un hotel! – dice Momo

\- Sii, Haruka-san se ve que es buena persona – dice Fuji

Y ya todos, poniéndose de acuerdo, comenzaron a ayudar con la limpieza, ya que la casa estaba hecha un desastre, que hasta parecía que nadie había vivido ahí antes.

De cenar, pues no hubo problema por esa noche, ya que encontraron unos tantos refrigerios para pasarla bien.

Luego de cenar...

\- Como verán, hay muchas habitaciones, así que pueden ir apartando la suya propia – explica Haruka – No hace falta quedarse en grupos –

Y todos, chicos y chicas van viendo en donde les parece bien. Una vez que cada quien se instaló en su habitación, todos fueron a dormirse. Hasta al día siguiente...

Al día siguiente...

\- Wow con todo esto hemos ahorrado 50 yenes – dice la chica sorprendida viendo el ticket de compra.

\- Sí, calculando solo lo necesario y aprovechando algunas ofertas, esto es lo que se obtiene – dice Inui revisando su cuaderno.

Ambos iban rumbo a casa en el transporte público...

\- Jeje tienes razón... yo me hubiera gastado todo y no hubiera encontrado todas las cosas que llevamos ahora –

El transporte hace una parada... y suben dos chicos...

\- ¡Oh! Sadaharu-san – saluda uno de ellos, quien mantiene los ojos cerrados – ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –

\- Renji. ¿Cómo has estado? –

El otro chico, acompañante de Renji, era Kirihara...

\- ¡Hola! ¿No me saludan a mí? –

\- Ah, cierto, Kirihara Akaya – dice Inui.

\- Por cierto, Sadaharu-san, ¿quién es ella? –

\- Siii, ¿quién es la chica linda que te acompaña? ¿Es tu novia? – pregunta Kirihara.

En eso Haruka sonríe...

\- Ahh, dicen que soy linda, ¿eh? – pregunta señalándose – ¡Vaya! ¡Qué buena onda son tus amigos! –

\- Ella es Haruka-san –

\- Mucho gusto – saluda Kirihara

\- ¡El gusto es mío! Ustedes se ven tan amables que serán bienvenidos cuando quieran a nuestra casa –

\- ¿"A nuestra casa"? – preguntan un tanto sorprendidos los chicos de la Rikkaidai.

\- Sí, es que vivimos juntos n.n – dice Haruka como si nada

\- ¿QUEEE? –

\- No lo malinterpreten, es una casa de huéspedes y ella es la administradora – dice Inui sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno.

\- Jeje... oye, lo hubieras dejado así para que te envidiaran un poco – dice la chica.

Renji y Kirihara se ven entre sí...

\- Parece que ella está interesada – murmura Kirihara a Renji – ¡Tengo una idea! –

Luego de buscar un poco saca dos boletos...

\- Miren, ¡boletos para la feria de esta noche! – dice Kirihara – ¿No les gustaría ir? –

\- Pero solo son dos – dice Inui sin entender.

\- Parece que voy a tener que explicarte n_ñ – dice el chico de los boletos.

Mientras el chico de la Rikkaidai explica, el transporte hace una parada. Y ahí sube Sakuno...

\- ¡Hey! ¡Sakuno-chan! ¿Dónde andabas? – pregunta Haruka a penas viéndola entrar.

\- ¿Uh? Haruka-san –

\- No me llames así, casi tenemos la misma edad. Solo dime Haruka – dice mientras la chica de las trenzas toma asiento a lado de ella.

\- Bueno, entonces Haruka-chan. Etto... estaba viendo si compraba algunos ingredientes por adelantado, para hacer la comida, pero veo que ya has ido de compras – dice Sakuno viendo las bolsas.

\- Sii, y no te imaginas cuánto me ahorre n.n –

\- ¡Qué bien! – dice la chica bajando la mirada.

\- Dime, ¿te pasa algo? –

Después de bajar del transporte público, los tres caminan hacia la casa...

\- Parece que a Sakuno le pasa algo – dice Haruka viendo que la chica iba un poco mas adelante.

\- Ha estado así desde... creo que desde que conoció a Echizen –

\- ¿Tú crees? Echizen es el chico de la gorra, ¿verdad? –

\- Sí; por cierto, Renji y Kirihara me dieron estos boletos para la feria de esta noche –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Si te los dieron en serio? Pensé que estaban bromeando –

Y luego de que se quedaran callados un momento, ambos dicen...

\- ¡Tengo una idea! –

\- Esos boletos son más necesarios para Sakuno y Echizen, ¿no? – dice Haruka

\- Sí, pero veo muy difícil que Echizen acepte ir con ella –

\- ¡Eso déjamelo a mí! –

Ya en la tarde, todos estaban comiendo...

\- Oye mamushi, ¿si arreglaste bien el techo? –

\- No me digas así idiota ¬¬ shh –

\- ¿A quién le llamas idiota? –

Así Momoshiro y Kaoru comenzaron a discutir, pero a los demás no les importaba ya que era típico...

\- Oigan, ¿podemos hablar? – dice Haruka a Eiji y Momoshiro.

En privado...

\- La razón de porque les hablamos es que Haruka-san quiere cederles dos boletos para la feria de esta noche a Echizen y Ryuzaki – explica Inui

\- ¿Una cita para el o'chibi? Siii – dice Eiji emocionado.

\- Y ¿cómo piensas hacer que él la invite, Haruka?, déjame decirte que Ryoma no es tan fácil de convencer para eso – dice Momo.

\- Por eso he querido hablar con ustedes, para que más o menos me digan cómo es Echizen –

Y los tres chicos de Seigaku comenzaron a explicarle.

Rato después...

\- ¡Echizen! – dice Haruka con una sonrisa – ¿Puedo llamarte Ryoma? –

\- ¬¬ como sea – responde un tanto cortante.

\- Eh... bueno, Ryoma; ¿te gustó la comida de hoy? –

\- Sí, ¿por qué? –

\- Bueno es que Sakuno la preparó n.n ¿No te gustaría recompensarla? Mira, tengo dos boletos para la feria. ¡Invítala y vayan los dos esta noche! –

\- ¿Y por qué yo? –

\- Porque nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – dice Haruka mientras señala a medio Seigaku detrás de ella.

En la cocina, Sakuno estaba guardando algunas cosas, en eso voltea y ve a Ryoma...

\- Huh... Ryoma-kun – dice un poco sonrojada.

\- Vamos a ir a la feria, te espero afuera – dice un tanto cortante.

\- ¿Pero qué forma de invitar es esa? XD – dice Haruka mientras estaba espiando con Eiji y Momoshiro.

\- Típico de Echizen – dice Momo.

Sakuno se arregló y luego, antes de salir, miró a los demás...

\- ¿Ustedes no van a ir? –

\- Ahh jejeje n_ñ no, es que vamos a limpiar la casa – contesta Haruka.

\- Sí, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer jeje n_nU – dice Momoshiro

\- ¡Ustedes diviértanse nya! – dice Eiji despidiéndose con la mano.

Y así, Ryoma y Sakuno fueron juntos a la feria.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de huéspedes, todos estaban literalmente tirados en el suelo, ya que no había nada que hacer. La casa ya estaba muy ordenada y el techo, reparado. En eso, alguien toca la puerta...

\- Haruka-san, ¡te busca alguien! – dice Taka-san quien había abierto la puerta

\- Ah, gracias – dice la chica mientras sale.

\- No sabía que conocía a Atobe Keigo – dice Taka-san

Y todos...

\- ¿EHHH? –

Afuera...

\- Hola Haruka, ¿cómo estás? – saluda el chico.

\- Bien. Etto... Atobe-kun... yo... –

Unos minutos después. Todos los chicos de Seigaku estaban más aburridos...

\- Que mal que no tenemos boletos para la feria – dice Tomoka mientras ve la televisión.

\- Pero es mejor que Ryoma y Sakuno vayan; hacen bonita pareja – dice Ann

Y los chicos solo se quejan...

\- ¡Qué aburrido! – dice Momoshiro

\- Por cierto, ¿quién le consiguió los boletos a Echizen? – pregunta Tezuka

\- Haruka-san se los dio – dice Eiji

\- Pero son muy difíciles de conseguir – dice Oishi

\- ¡Oigan chicos! – Haruka entra a la habitación – ¿Qué les parece si tenemos una cita? – y muestra todos los boletos para poder ir a la feria.

\- ¡Boletos para la feria! – dice Eiji saltando del sillón

\- Siii – dice Momoshiro

\- Así que, ¡arréglense todos que vamos a salir! – dice Haruka emocionada.

Camino a la feria...

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste las entradas Haruka? – pregunta Momo

\- Atobe-kun me las dio... n.n –

Flash back à Atobe y Haruka estaban hablando fuera de la casa...

\- Bien. Etto... Atobe-kun... yo... –

\- Dime –

\- Es que ahora estoy hospedando a los chicos de Seigaku y bueno...

\- Entiendo u.u soy tan inteligente que puedo entender claramente lo que necesitan –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Sí, yo, ore-sama, te daré estos boletos imposibles de conseguir para que vayas a la feria con los de Seigaku –

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias Atobe-kun! –

Fin del Flash back ß

En la feria...

\- Muy bien hecho, jovencito – dice el encargado de un puesto donde se jugaba con lanzar una pelota y darle a todos los blancos – Aquí está tu premio – le da un oso de felpa.

Ryoma ve al oso, que no era tan grande ni tan chico...

\- No me gusta ¬¬ -

Sakuno solo lo mira.

\- ¿Que hago con esto que no me gusta? – se pregunta

El encargado solo ve que no se lo da a la chica que lo acompaña y le sale una gota en la cabeza...

\- Podrías dárselo a esa chica n_nU –

Ryoma voltea hacia Sakuno...

\- ¿Lo quieres? –

\- Etto... sí –

Y ya Ryoma se lo da.

Por otra parte, iban todos los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes...

\- Vamos, ¡esto se ve fácil! – dice Haruka al disparar con un rifle.

Pero es superada por Tezuka, que se ha llevado todos los premios...

\- ¡OHHH Tezuka-buchou es sorprendente! – dicen Eiji, Momo y Tomoka.

\- Bueno, vamos a otro juego – dice Oishi.

Todos van caminando y de lejos ven a Ryoma y Sakuno...

\- Miren, ¡el o'chibi! – dice Eiji

\- ¿Los espiamos? – pregunta Momo

\- Pero... eso no es correcto... ¡esperen! – dice Oishi quedándose solo con Tezuka y Kaoru.

\- Wahh que tierno, ganó un oso de felpa solo para ella – dice Haruka, quien tenía literalmente encima a Eiji, Momo y Tomoka, ya que Inui, Kawamura, Syusuke y Ann estaban detrás de otro puesto.

\- Esto si es interesante – dice Syusuke sonriendo.

Luego, siguieron a la pareja...

\- Eh... Ryoma-kun... ¿te gusta la feria? –

\- No es la gran cosa –

\- P-pero... hay muchas atracciones – dice la chica viendo alrededor – ¿Y si subimos a una? –

La casa del terror...

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo fue que llegamos aquí? – pregunta Tomoka

Momoshiro, Inui, Haruka y Kawamura solo se ven entre sí...

\- Bueno, vamos a salir dando el recorrido, ¿no? – dice Momo caminando

\- P-pero... esta es la casa del terror – dice Kawamura un tanto asustado.

\- Nahh nada de esto es real – dice Haruka viendo los adornos

\- No hay posibilidad de que nos espantemos, si ya sabemos que es falso – dice Inui.

En eso, sale una calavera y Tomoka es la espantada. La chica grita y se abraza a Momoshiro, pero como fue así de repente, todos los chicos caen ya que iban en fila y entre gritos y caídas llegan al agua... ¿al agua?

\- ¿Qué demonios? – pregunta Haruka viéndose en el agua, que no era tan profunda.

\- Me da la impresión de que la casa del terror esta conectada con el túnel del amor – dice Inui mientras Kawamura está un poco asustado.

\- ¿Túnel del amor? – pregunta Haruka – Bien... no quería entrar de esta forma –

De repente va pasando un bote en forma de cisne frente a ellos...

\- ¡AHHH! – gritan mientras nadan a los lados para salvarse.

Haruka trata de salir del agua trepándose en uno de los cisnes...

\- cof, cof... wahh qué susto... – voltea lentamente hacia la pareja que va en ese bote y... – ¿QUEEEE? ¿Ryoma? ¿Sakuno? – se sorprende al ver a los mencionados.

Ryoma solo desvía la mirada y Sakuno está bien sonrojada.

\- ¡No los interrumpo más! – dice la chica al sumergirse de nuevo al agua.

Luego vuelve a salir a treparse en otro bote...

\- Tengo que salir viva de esto para contar lo que acabo de ver – dice mientras avienta a la chica que esta en ese bote...

\- OHHH ¡El destino nos ha juntado! – un chico de cabello naranja le toma las manos a Haruka...

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –

\- Sengoku Kiyosumi, tu destino – dice bien romántico...

\- ¿Ehh? – Haruka se queda bien confundida.

Mientras tanto, Tomoka, Momoshiro, Inui y Kawamura logran salir de ese túnel, pero sin haber visto a Ryoma y Sakuno.

La otra parte de espías, Eiji, Syusuke y Ann veían a Ryoma y Sakuno caminar, ya que se había terminado el recorrido del túnel del amor...

\- Donde habrán quedado los demás, ¿nya? – pregunta Eiji

\- Quizás los sorprendieron espiando – dijo Syusuke

\- Bien, ahora nos toca a nosotros – dice Ann mientras los tres caminan hacia el rumbo donde va la pareja.

Oishi, Tezuka y Kaoru están solo sentados en una banca, súper aburridos...

\- Deberíamos ver que los chicos no se metan en problemas – dice Oishi bien preocupado.

\- No creo que se metan en problemas; no te preocupes tanto por ellos – dice Tezuka mientras que detrás de el...

\- ¡Oye no es para tanto! – Haruka es llevada al registro civil (como un juego de la feria, claro) por Sengoku

\- Ya te dije que nuestro destino está sellado. Somos el uno para el otro – dice el chico bien alegre.

Y Oishi ve esa escena...

\- ¿Haruka-san conoce a Sengoku? – se pregunta.

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso? – pregunta Tezuka, pero voltea a ver... – Parece que ya dejaron de espiar a Echizen –

\- Buchou... el hecho de que ella este con ese idiota no significa que los demás ya hayan dejado de espiar – dice Kaoru cruzado de brazos.

En el registro civil...

\- Prometes ser mi esposa... –

\- Etto... pero eso es un juego, ¿verdad? – pregunta Haruka un poco nerviosa

\- Al principio te parecerá un juego, pero ya verás que el destino hará que nos casemos de verdad – dice Sengoku bien sonriente

\- n_ñU ¿en serio? –

Por otro lado, Ryoma y Sakuno estaban sentados en una banca...

\- ¿Por qué Haruka-san dijo que no podía venir y la encontramos así de repente? – se pregunta Sakuno

Ryoma solo toma de su Ponta...

\- Esa chica es muy rara, eso es todo –

\- ¿Rara? – pregunta Sakuno – Bueno, a mi no me parece tan rara... –

Ann, Syusuke y Eiji escuchan la conversación...

\- Parece que ya los descubrieron – dice Eiji

\- Pero solo hablan de Haruka-san – dice Syusuke.

\- ¡Que aburrida cita tienen! – dice Ann – Bueno, eso se puede esperar de Echizen, por lo que veo –

\- ¿Ann-chan? – alguien pregunta

Los tres voltean y ven a dos chicos...

\- Oh, ¡pero si son Kamio-kun e Ibu-kun! – dice Eiji

\- Ann-chan, cuando dijiste que te ibas de vacaciones, pensé que sería muy lejos –

\- Bueno, es que la casa en donde me estoy quedando no está tan cerca de este lugar, tuvimos que usar transporte público – explica la chica.

\- Y andas con los de Seigaku – dice Ibu con su tono de siempre – Ah ya, por lo que veo están espiando a Echizen en su cita –

\- ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de una cita, nya? –

\- Porque los vimos desde que llegaron – contesta Kamio – Ann-chan, te invito una botana –

\- ¿QUEEE? ¿Cómo que "te invito"? –

Todos voltean hacia la voz, Momoshiro ha llegado con Inui, Kawamura y Tomoka...

\- Oye, ¿tú qué haces interrumpiendo las conversaciones? – pregunta Kamio molesto

\- ¿Interrumpiendo? ¡No interrumpí nada! –

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Haruka-san? – pregunta Syusuke ignorando a los que discuten.

\- No lo sabemos – contesta Tomoka – ¿Y saben dónde están Ryoma-sama y Sakuno-chan? –

\- Sí, mira a través de estos arbustos... – señala Eiji

Los recién llegados, excepto Momoshiro, ven entre los arbustos...

\- No hay nadie – dice Inui – ¿No se habrán ido ya? –

Y todos...

\- QUEEE... ¡los perdimos! –

Kamio e Ibu solo les sale una gotita en la cabeza.

Otra vez en el registro civil...

\- Tengo que hacer algo... – piensa Haruka – Este chico es guapo, pero como que se trauma mucho con eso del destino y los horóscopos –

Sangoku mira a Haruka...

\- Haruka-chan, me iluminas el corazón –

En eso, van pasando los de la Jyosei Shounan...

Haruka piensa rápido y jala a Hanamura para ponerla frente a Sengoku...

Sengoku, sin dudar, toma las manos de la sensei...

\- El destino nos ha reunido, aunque seas un poco mayor que yo – dice bien romántico…

Haruka con una enorme gota en la cabeza solo dice...

\- ¿A cuántas les dirá lo mismo? –

Pero se va del lugar...

\- Lo siento, pero yo solo me dedico a convertir a Ryoma Echizen en una obra maestra, aunque vaya en otra escuela – responde Hanamura

Y entonces a Sengoku le va como en feria, ya que el chico que tanto admira a su sensei (no recuerdo su nombre xD) le hace entender por las malas, que es mejor buscarse a otra mujer.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma y Sakuno habían ido a comprarse algo de comer, ya que había caído la noche y era la hora de cenar.

\- Puedes pedir lo que sea, me da igual – dice Ryoma.

\- Etto... puede ser... pescado – dice Sakuno al ver los puestos de comida.

Por otra parte...

\- ¡Haruka-san! – dicen todos sorprendidos...

\- Oigan, ¡tengo un chisme muy bueno para todos! –

\- Vaya, es el colmo... – empieza a hablar Ibu con su tono tranquilo (que desespera xD) - ...hay toda clase de gente chismosa en este mundo, que mal. Deberías meditar sobre eso, no vaya a ser que metas la pata –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? – pregunta Haruka

\- Son amigos míos, Ibu Shinji y Akira Kamio – presenta Ann.

\- Bueno ya, dinos, ¡que chisme! – dice Momo

\- Es sobre el o'chibi, ¿verdad? –

\- Siii... ya ven que nos caímos al agua del túnel del amor – explica viendo a Tomoka, Inui y Kawamura y estos asienten – Pues me trepé en uno de los botes y los vi ahí –

¡Y todos estaban que no se la podían creer!

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Si los viste? – pregunta Tomoka entusiasmada.

\- Sii... cuando los vi... Ryoma y Sakuno estaban a punto de... – explica Haruka como si fuera una escenita de telenovela.

Y todos bien atentos...

\- De no hacer nada – Haruka cambia su expresión a una desinteresada.

Caída anime para todos...

\- ¡Haruka explica bien! – dice Momo

\- Pero... ¿cómo es posible que los hayas visto en el túnel del amor? – pregunta Syusuke

\- Sí, es muy extraño – dice Kawamura

\- Y si le preguntamos al o'chibi, va a negarlo por pena – dice Eiji

\- ¿No estarás diciendo una mentira? – pregunta Inui a Haruka – Las posibilidades de que ellos estén actuando como una verdadera cita son del 1% -

\- ¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? –

\- Es lo más probable –

\- ¬¬ ¿no será que tus cálculos son incorrectos? –

\- Eh... bueno... en este caso, no –

\- ¡No es justo! – dice Haruka – No me creen u.u –

Y todos los ven...

\- Ah... creo que si los vi en la fila de espera – dice Kamio como recordando.

\- ¿Ehh? – preguntan todos

\- ¡Cuenta, cuenta! – dice Tomoka en medio de todos.

\- Es que ya ven que los vimos desde que llegaron... – dice Kamio

Pero antes de que se contara el chisme completo... surge un escenario enfrente de ellos...

Lleno de luces y algunos fuegos artificiales, Atobe hace acto de presencia...

\- Bienvenidos sean a la feria que he organizado – dice bien galante ante todo el público – Los he invitado porque quiero presentar mi número como cantante, y como tal quiero que todos me admiren –

Y todos comienzan a gritar "¡Atobe! ¡Atobe!"

\- Ahh ya decía yo que era bastante generoso para que me diera entradas para todos – dice Haruka.

\- Seguramente Renji y Kirihara las recibieron de él y por eso me las dieron gratis – dice Inui.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma y Sakuno también se habían dado cuenta del espectáculo...

\- Sugoii, ¡Atobe-kun va a cantar! – dice bien emocionada.

A lo que Ryoma pone mala cara... ¿estará celoso?

Continuará...


	2. Tezuka ¿perdido o secuestrado?

**Capítulo 2. **Tezuka ¿perdido o secuestrado?****

Atobe, estando en el escenario, dio su clásica señal con un chasqueo y todos gritaron emocionados con la canción que estaba empezando...

\- Mada mada dane – dijo Echizen antes de beber de su Ponta.

\- Ryoma-kun, ¿no te gusta la música? – preguntó Sakuno, a lo que le recordó cierto día cuando hizo una pregunta similar y el chico solo dijo "estás hablando demasiado hoy" así que solo bajó la mirada.

Ryoma se percató de eso...

\- Me refiero al escándalo del rey mono, no era para tanto llamarnos a todos. Haruka-san ha de estar aquí con los demás –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tú crees? – preguntó sorprendida la chica, pero no estaba sorprendida de que Haruka y los demás estuvieran ahí, mas bien de que Ryoma hablaba un poco más con ella.

\- Los fuegos artificiales van a comenzar – dijo Ryoma levantándose (ya que estaban sentados cenando) – Vamos a un lugar tranquilo – dijo el joven.

Sakuno, haciéndose la idea de que estaría lejos de toda esa gente y solo con Ryoma, se sonrojó mucho; pero igual siguió al joven tenista, quien iba unos pasos delante de ella.

Por otro lado...

\- Los fuegos artificiales van a comenzar, ¿no? – pregunta Momoshiro.

\- Cierto, ¿creen que Ryoma-sama y Sakuno-chan vayan a ver los fuegos artificiales solos? – pregunta Tomoka.

\- No lo sé, hay mucha gente por aquí – contesta Haruka viendo por todas partes.

\- Pero imagina que ellos dos fueran solos, ¡sería muy romántico nya! – dice Eiji.

\- Para que suceda eso hay un 10% por ciento de probabilidades –

\- Entonces, ¡lo que era el 1% subió a 10%! ¡Eso dice mucho! – dice Haruka emocionada – ¡Debemos encargarnos de que ellos se la pasen bien esta noche de feria! –

Y todos bien emocionados gritaron "¡Siiii!"

Esto llamó la atención de Atobe, quien había terminado de cantar...

\- ¡Eso es malo! Parece que están en otro asunto que no me ponen atención a mi, ¡ore-sama! ¡Y eso es muy malo! ¡Ignorarme! ¿Verdad, Kabaji? –

\- ¡Usu! –

\- Tenemos que investigar el por qué no me pusieron mucha atención mientras cantaba, ¡vamos Kabaji! –

\- ¡Usu! –

Oshitari y Gakuto pasaban por ahí en ese momento...

\- ¿Que no Atobe dijo que cantaría más de 5 canciones? – pregunta Gakuto con un helado en la mano.

\- Según sí... pero parece que anda en otros asuntos – observa Oshitari y luego de seguir con la mirada a Atobe con su seguidor Kabaji, se percata de que se dirigen hacia donde están los de Seigaku – Quizá fue a saludar a Tezuka –

\- ¿Tú crees? –

\- No, más bien... Para empezar, Tezuka no está ahí con ellos – dice Oshitari ajustándose los lentes.

\- ¡Vamos a seguirlos! – dice Gakuto emocionado.

\- Pues irás solo porque yo no te pienso seguir – dice Oshitari cruzándose los brazos.

\- Ok, no importa –

Oshitari, un tanto sorprendido, voltea hacia su compañero y ve que ya están ahí Ohtori y Shishido.

\- No creo que sea buena idea seguir a Atobe – dice Shishido

\- ¡Anda! Vamos, así se pone más interesante la feria – Ohtori trata de convencer a su amigo.

Atobe había llegado al grupo un tanto escandaloso...

\- ¿Se puede saber que es más interesante que mi grandiosa actuación en el escenario? –

Todos voltearon a verlo...

\- Atobe-kun, ahora no; tenemos una misión – dice Haruka

\- Misión O.o? – pregunto Atobe

\- Misión O.o? – preguntaron todos

\- Sii, tiene razón – dijo Momoshiro captando la importancia del asunto de "la cita" de Echizen.

\- ¿Y qué es? Debe ser muy importante como para que me ignoren u_ú – pregunta Atobe.

\- Es que es secreto – dice Eiji

\- ¬¬** Miren, sino fuera por mi no estuvieran aquí, ¡en mi feria! Ahora me van a decir de que trata su asunto –

\- No podemos, además debemos irnos – dice Momoshiro.

\- ¬¬*** ¿dónde está Tezuka? – preguntó Atobe perdiendo la paciencia

\- Anda por ahí, con Oishi y Kaoru – responde Kawamura un poco intimidado por la actitud de Atobe.

\- Ah, entiendo – dijo ore-sama

Sin decir mas, se fueron. Atobe solo se quedo con Kabaji...

\- Entiendo... – dijo colocando su mano en su rostro – Tezuka está perdido junto con sus dos compañeros y van a buscarlos. Es natural que se pierdan, ¡mi feria es la feria mas grande del mundo! ¿Verdad, Kabaji? –

\- ¡Usu! –

\- Así que lo que haremos es buscar a Tezuka y encontrarlo antes que ellos; para luego esconderlo y que se la pasen buscándolo toda la noche jajajaja y eso se sacan por no ponerle atención a mi maravillosa actuación – planea Atobe – Bien, ¡Kabaji! Vamos con mis guardias de seguridad para encontrar a Tezuka –

\- ¡Usu! –

Y los dos se van.

Gakuto estaba con sus compañeros viendo esa escena...

\- ¿Tezuka-san se perdió en esta feria? – pregunta el chico de las acrobacias.

\- ¡Interesante! Además, como que Atobe lo va a secuestrar, ¿no? – dice Ohtori

\- ¡Pero qué cosas se te ocurren Ohtori! –

Gakuto, Ohtori y Shishido se le quedan viendo a Oshitari, quien habló...

\- ¿No que no venías? ¬¬ - pregunta Gakuto

\- Es que no hay nada mas interesante que hacer ¬¬ solo eso –

\- Bueno, vamos a seguir a Atobe – concluye Gakuto

Y todos le siguen xD

Los fuegos artificiales ya habían empezado, pero como iban a dar espectáculos como estos en varios horarios de la noche, pues todavía quedaba para más. Mientras tanto, Atobe, con su equipo especializado de buscar personas, dio con Tezuka...

Tezuka estaba con Oishi y Kaoru, sin hacer nada interesante...

\- ¿A dónde se habrán metido todos? – pregunta Oishi preocupado.

\- No lo sé. Estoy aburrido shhhh –

\- Pienso que hubiera sido interesante seguirlos – murmura Oishi a Kaoru

\- Demo... hubiéramos dejado a Tezuka-buchou solo – murmura Kaoru

Y ambos ven a Tezuka, procurando que no se escuche la conversación, cuando de repente, llega Atobe con su equipo especializado de buscar personas...

\- Por fin te encontré, Tezuka –

Tezuka solo lo mira...

\- Sé que estás perdido y que tus compañeros te buscan. Pero... ¡no caigas en la desesperación! – dice Atobe bien heroico – Te llevaré a donde tus amigos puedan encontrarte, ¿verdad Kabaji? –

\- ¡Usu! –

\- Atobe... yo no estoy... – Tezuka comienza a hablar, pero en eso...

El equipo especializado de buscar personas toma a la fuerza a Tezuka y se lo llevan. Oishi y Kaoru solo miran sin hacer nada. Ya una vez que Atobe se fue con toda su gente...

\- Bien, ¡ahora vamos a divertirnos! – dice Oishi

\- Shhh – asiente Kaoru.

Y ambos van a ver en qué se entretienen por los puestos de juegos sin importarles lo que pasó con Tezuka.

Gakuto mira sorprendido...

\- Se llevaron a Tezuka pero sus amigos no hicieron nada –

\- Es que, con ese, quien no se aburre ¬¬ – dice Shishido

\- Sí, porque ahora se fueron a jugar – dice Oshitari

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – dice Ohtori

\- etto... –

Los cuatro se quedan pensando...

\- Parece que Tezuka no estaba perdido – Oshitari rompe el silencio.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Les contamos a los de Seigaku? – pregunta Ohtori

Y en lo que lo piensan estos chicos de Hyotei, vamos a otra escena...

\- Los fuegos artificiales son muy bonitos – dice Sakuno mirando al cielo.

Ryoma, sin decir nada solo alzo la cabeza al cielo, tal vez muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, como la de... ¿por qué se sentía bien estando a lado de esta chica?

\- Ryuzaki... – dice de repente.

Ambos se miran un poco sonrojados...

\- ¿Sí? Ryoma-kun –

\- Los demás están aquí, ¿no? – dice mientras baja la mirada – No quiero encontrarme con ellos –

Sakuno se sonrojó mucho... ¿será que Ryoma solo quería estar con ella?

\- Ryoma-kun... – murmuró la chica.

En el lugar de esa escena, habían llegado todos, pero estaban escondidos en unos arbustos y no habían escuchado las palabras del joven Echizen...

\- Miren, ¡ahí están! – dijo Tomoka en voz baja

\- ¡Ahh que lindos! – dice Haruka

\- Bueno, ¿entonces qué debemos hacer? – pregunta Momoshiro

\- Yo digo que van bien – dice Fuji – Porque están en un lugar apartado de la gente –

\- Sí, pero eso es porque a Echizen no le gusta la multitud – dice Kawamura

\- Tienen razón – dice Eiji – ¡Vamos a hacer la cita del o'chibi! – esto último lo gritó que hasta se le fueron encima a Eiji para taparte la boca.

Naturalmente, Ryoma se dio cuenta de esa frase, menos Sakuno; así que como no quería encontrárselos hizo algo que sorprendió a los pocos que no se le habían ido encima a Eiji... Inui, Kawamura, Kamio e Ibu (sí, estos se les pegaron xD) Ryoma tomó la mano de Sakuno y comenzaron a correr...!

\- N-no... no puede ser – decía Inui viendo los datos de Echizen

\- Oigan, ¡miren de lo que se perdieron! – dijo Kamio al ver a todos encima de Eiji.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ay ya se fueron! – dijo Ann viendo el lugar vacío.

\- ¡No! ¡Eso no es lo sorprendente! – dijo Kawamura

\- Parece que ustedes vieron a un fantasma – dijo Haruka viendo las reacciones de los chicos, bueno Ibu tenia su cara de siempre...

\- Es sorprendente ver que Echizen nos está evitando – dijo Ibu con su tono tranquilo.

\- ¿QUEEEEE? – preguntaron todos que la gente que estaba ahí se les quedo viendo – ¿RYOMA NOS ESTÁ EVITANDO? –

\- ¡No, no! – dijo Momoshiro – Esto es ver para creer –

\- Tiene razón – dijo Tomoka – Ryoma-sama no haría algo así de pronto –

\- Pero vean lo que sucede – dice Fuji – Primero, el túnel del amor, y ahora esto –

\- Vi claramente que Echizen tomó de la mano a Ryuzaki y se alejaron corriendo – dijo Inui ajustándose los lentes.

Todos se quedaron pasmados...

\- Si Inui lo dice, es cierto nya –

\- ¿Tú crees? – pregunta Kamio.

\- ¡De todas formas hay que seguirlos! – dice Haruka

Y todos...

\- ¡Siiiiii! –

Un poco lejos de ahí... Sakuno estaba roja por lo que acababa de pasar...

\- Ryoma-kun... –

\- ¿Huh? – Ryoma se dio cuenta de que le estaba sujetando la mano y en seguida la soltó – Perdón... es que ahí estaban los senpais y no quería verlos –

Sakuno ya se tranquilizó más...

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la chica.

Ryoma casi se ahogaba al querer tomar un trago de su Ponta y al escuchar esa pregunta... ¡ni él mismo sabía por qué!

Por otro lado, Oishi y Kaoru estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo, se subían a los juegos mecánicos, comían de los puestos diferentes comidas y estaban muy animados... sí, incluso Kaoru, olvidándose de que existían los demás...

En el escuadrón de "apoyemos la cita de Ryoma" estaban bien confundidos sobre lo que había pasado...

\- ¿Y si de verdad quieren estar a solas? – pregunta Kamio

\- Cierto, quizá sea eso y no quieren que los veamos – dijo Haruka

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Kawamura

\- Porque cuando los vi en el túnel del amor, Ryoma casi me mataba con la mirada –

\- Así tiene la mirada Echizen – dice Momoshiro riendo.

En eso, llegan Renji y Kirihara...

\- ¡Hola! – saluda el último

\- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunta Ann viendo a Kirihara

\- Cierto, ¡nadie los invito! – dice Kamio, igual de molesto.

\- Es que queríamos comprobar si Sadaharu-san nos había hecho caso a nuestro consejo – dice Renji

\- ¿Eh? ¿A cuál consejo? – pregunta Haruka bien ingenua

\- ¡¿Cómo que a cuál consejo?! – dice Kirihara – Le dimos dos entradas para esta feria, ¿no? ¡Era para que te trajera como una cita! –

Y todos voltean a ver a Inui y Haruka...

\- ¿Una cita? ¿Ustedes? – pregunta Kawamura

\- Ahora entiendo de donde sacaron los boletos – dice Fuji con una sonrisa – Pero fueron tan generosos que se los cedieron a Echizen y Ryuzaki –

\- Eh... esperen un momento... – dice Inui nervioso con la mirada de todos sobre de él.

Haruka solo estaba pensando...

\- Ah, ¿ustedes le dieron las entradas a Inui-san para ese fin? – pregunta la chica a los del Rikkaidai

Ellos asienten...

\- ¡Waahh que lindos! – dice, dejando boquiabiertos a los demás.

\- Bueno, pues ustedes se excluyen de esta misión – dice Momoshiro

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunta Inui

\- ¡Como que por qué! Vamos Inui, ve con tu cita, Haruka está muy emocionada – dice Eiji animando a su compañero.

Y como todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Inui y Haruka se quedaron solos...

\- Nee, Inui-san, ¡vamos a ver las atracciones! – dice Haruka tomándolo de la mano.

\- Eh... sii... n/n – respondió y pensó "¿esta chica no se apena de nada?"

Y ambos fueron a ver las atracciones de la feria.

En el escuadrón de "apoyemos la cita de Ryoma"...

\- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? ¿Se supone que les cedieron las entradas a Inui y Haruka? – preguntó Momo a Kirihara

\- Ah, es que... se las quitamos a dos idiotas –

\- ¿Eh? O.o ¿y quiénes eran? – pregunta Fuji

\- Unos de la Fudomine... creo que se llamaban Sakurai y el otro Tetsuo – responde Kirihara recordando como si nada.

Ann y Kamio estaban que se les iban encima a los de la Rikkaidai, pero Kawamura estaba tratando de evitar alguna tragedia e Ibu solo estaba calmado como siempre.

Por otro lado...

\- Como que ya nos divertimos mucho, ¿no? – le pregunta Oishi a Kaoru

\- Sí, ¿dónde estarán los demás? –

Ah, ahora si ya se acuerdan de sus compañeros xD

\- Vamos a buscarlos – sugiere Oishi – ¡Qué tal que ya se fueron y nos abandonaron! –

\- ¿Eh? – Kaoru se asusta un poco

\- Además, ¡la casa de huéspedes queda muy lejos de aquí y quien sabe hasta que hora habrá transporte publico! – Oishi se pone bien histérico y exagerado ¬¬ xD

Kaoru solo se asusta, pero trata de controlarse...

\- Oishi-senpai, no creo que se hayan ido así nada más –

\- ¿Y si lo hacen? ¿Los odiarías? –

Kaoru pone cara de susto ante la exageración de su senpai...

\- Kaidoh, ellos son capaces de todo –

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¬¬ -

\- Porque en primera, no está bien que espíen la cita de Echizen –

Y así, Oishi trata de convencer a Kaoru de lo malos que son sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, con Ryoma y Sakuno...

\- Ryuzaki... la razón de porque no quiero ver a mis senpais es... es... – ¡Ryoma ni siquiera sabe que decir!

Sakuno solo lo mira...

\- Es... –

¡Increíble! ¡Ryoma no sabe qué decir!

\- Oye tú, enano – alguien interrumpe.

Ryoma levanta la mirada, ya que es alguien más alto...

\- ¿Y dónde está tu equipo mediocre? –

\- ¡Akutsu-senpai! ¡No causes problemas aquí! – pide un niño de la estatura de Ryoma.

\- Jin Akutsu – Sakuno reconoce al recién llegado.

\- No sé dónde están – dice Ryoma con indiferencia.

\- Ah, estás en una cita. Disculpa por interrumpirla – dice Jin sarcástico

Sakuno se sonrojó...

\- Akutsu-sempai, ¡vamos a otro lado! – pide Dan

\- Sí, estoy en una cita – por fin responde Echizen – ¿Te importaría dejar de molestar? –

Jin, con su mirada pesada de siempre, miró a Echizen; Dan estaba un poco asustado de que se iniciara alguna riña y Sakuno estaba sorprendida y roja por las palabras de su acompañante.

En ese preciso momento, en unos arbustos...

\- Eh... ¡Ryoma dijo que está en una cita! O_O – dijo Momoshiro yéndose para atrás de la impresión.

\- Ah, así se quedan aclaradas las cosas – dice Fuji tranquilamente.

\- P-pero... Echizen... ¿diciendo eso? – se sorprende Kawamura

Todos en ese bando estaban muy sorprendidos.

Al otro lado de la feria...

\- Esos juegos son muy interesantes Inui-san – dice Haruka viendo los puestos.

\- Sí, las probabilidades de que acierte son del 70% -

En eso, Oishi y Kaoru llegan al mismo lugar...

\- Ah, Oishi, Kaidoh; ¿dónde está Tezuka-buchou? – pregunta Inui a sus compañeros.

Los dos lo miran un tanto molestos...

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunta Haruka

\- Lo siento Inui-sempai; pero mientras tú te estabas divirtiendo; nosotros estábamos muy aburridos a lado de Tezuka-buchou – contesta Kaoru fríamente.

Haruka e Inui se vieron entre sí...

\- Así que, ¡olvidemos eso de compañeros de equipo! – dice Kaoru al salir corriendo del lugar.

Oishi solo cruza los brazos y asiente...

\- Oishi, ¿por qué esa actitud? – pregunta Inui desconcertado.

\- Porque... – responde el sub capitán - ¡...ustedes nos abandonaron! Kaidoh hizo bien en renunciar a ser tu compañero –

Y ya dicho esto, Oishi se aleja del lugar.

\- ¿Inui-san? ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunta Haruka al notar una reacción diferente.

\- Es la segunda vez que Kaidoh se aleja de mi corriendo –

\- Ohh... – Haruka solo cambia a una mirada triste – ¿Y cómo lo recuperaste? –

\- Solo hablamos –

\- Ah ya... pues entonces, deberías hablar con él – aconseja la chica – Deberías... deberías... ¡DECLARARLE TUS SENTIMIENTOS! – dice con pose de heroína xD

\- ¡¿QUEEEE?! –

Continuará...


	3. Equipo de Rescate

**Capítulo 3. **Equipo de Rescate y el Bienestar de un Chico****

– Deberías... deberías... ¡DECLARARLE TUS SENTIMIENTOS! – dice con pose de heroína xD

\- ¡¿QUEEEE?! –

\- Ahhh perdón n_nU se me salió el diálogo de una telenovela jejeje – dice Haruka con una mano en la cabeza – Ya hablando en serio, deberías hablar con él –

\- Tienes razón u.u – dice Inui ya más calmado – ¡Iré a buscarlo! – y sale corriendo.

\- û.u sí, así se habla – dice la chica con los brazos cruzados.

Por otra parte...

\- Oigan, ¡ustedes de Seigaku! – llegan los chicos de Hyotei con Gakuto gritando.

Ryoma, Sakuno, Jin y Dan se dan cuenta de esto...

\- Ah, con que aquí estaba tu equipo mediocre – dice Jin con sonrisa burlona – Estaban espiándote, ¡qué bajo! – dice mientras comienza a caminar.

Dan pide disculpas y sigue al chico de la Yamabuki.

\- Senpais, ¿qué están haciendo? – pregunta Ryoma viendo hacia los arbustos donde ya todos habían sido descubiertos.

\- ¡Ignóranos o'chibi! ¡Tú sigue con tu cita nya! –

\- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? – pregunta Momoshiro a los de Hyotei.

\- Ah, es que... – Ohtori no sabe si decirles lo de Tezuka

\- Es que... ¿que? – pregunta Taka-san

\- Toma Taka-san n_n – Syusuke le da una raqueta y el mencionado la toma.

\- ¡BURRRNINGG! Ahora sí, ¡nos van a decir por que nos delataron! ¡Estábamos espiando a gusto! Come on baby! –

Ohtori solo lo miró asustado...

\- Atobe secuestró a su buchou! – dice lo más rápido que puede.

Gakuto, Oshitari y Shishido ponen mala cara...

\- Se supone que no les íbamos a decir de esa forma – regaña Gakuto – Ah, es el colmo contigo Ohtori –

\- Bueno ya, ¿por qué Atobe querría secuestrar a Tezuka-buchou? – pregunta Momoshiro quitándole la raqueta a Taka-san.

\- No, es que... – comienza a explicar Oshitari – Atobe pensó que se había perdido y que ustedes lo estaban buscando –

\- Pero... – todos voltean hacia Ryoma – Tezuka-buchou se quedó en un solo lugar –

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Lo viste Ryoma-sama? –

\- Fue cuando ganamos el paseo por el túnel ese – dice Ryoma.

Y todos...

\- ¿Quee? ¿Cómo que "ganamos"? – pregunta Momoshiro.

\- Sí, etto... – Sakuno comienza a explicar – Ryoma-kun jugó en uno de los puestos y el premio era ese –

\- ¿O sea que no entraron al túnel del amor por voluntad propia? – pregunta Ann sorprendida.

\- Jejeje, era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad – dice Syusuke.

Parcialmente, los de Hyotei quedan completamente ignorados xD

\- Por lo que veo, no les interesa mucho su buchou – dice Shishido

\- Sí, ¿verdad? Ya se hubieran puesto a buscarlo – dice Gakuto.

\- ¿No será porque no nos creen? – pregunta Ohtori

\- Ryoma dice que vio a Tezuka, Oishi y Kaoru sentados en el mismo lugar donde los dejaron – Momoshiro se les acerca a los de Hyotei – Mentirosos ¬¬ -

\- ¿Quee? ¡Pero si lo vimos! – dice Shishido – Ahí estaban esos tres y cuando Atobe se llevó a Tezuka los demás ni hicieron nada para ayudarlo –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Oishi no hizo nada para ayudar a Tezuka? – pregunta Syusuke sorprendido.

\- Bueno, Kaidoh menos iba a hacer algo por alguien – dice Momoshiro.

\- Oigan, no caigan en la desesperación – interrumpe Kirihara

\- Ah, ya nos habíamos olvidado de que estaban aquí – dice Syusuke sonriente.

\- ¬¬ muy chistosito – dice Kirihara

\- Deberían buscar a su buchou para comprobar si es cierto lo que dicen – recomienda Renji.

\- Cierto nya, vamos a buscar a Tezuka –

\- Sí, además Ryoma-sama ya sabe que lo estábamos espiando en su cita –

\- ¡Tomo-chan! No es una cita –

\- Ay pero, ¿qué no escuchaste que se lo dijo a Akutsu? – dijo Ann

\- Solo lo dije para ver si me dejaba en paz – contesta Ryoma.

\- Ni modo, ¡ustedes se excluyen de esta misión! – dice Momo – Sigan con su cita –

\- Momo-senpai – dice Sakuno bien sonrojada.

\- Yo dije que no quería encontrarme con ustedes porque son muy fastidiosos cuando no juegan tennis. Así que, nos vemos – dice Ryoma retirándose.

\- ¡Llévate a Ryuzaki-san nya! –

Y ya sin más, Ryoma se fue con Sakuno.

\- Bueno y ahora que vamos a buscar a Tezuka-buchou; ¿quién espiará a esos dos? – pregunta Kawamura.

\- Pues... – Eiji voltea a todas partes.

\- Ahh senpais, ustedes también han venido a esta feria –

Eiji baja la mirada y ve a tres chicos conocidos. Eran Horio, Kachiro y Katsou.

\- ¡Ichinen! Qué bueno que también están aquí n.n – saluda Eiji – ¡Hey Momo! ¡Tengo una idea! –

Momoshiro atiende al llamado.

\- Es un favor de los senpais – dice Kachiro – Aunque creo que es de mala educación –

\- ¡No lo creo! Con los dos años de experiencia en el tennis que tengo, hay que espiar a un compañero en su cita – dice Horio como de costumbre.

\- Pero, la ultima vez que espiamos a Ryuzaki y Ryoma; no se trataba de una cita – dice Katsou.

\- Bien, pues vamos a investigar si es o no es – dice Horio.

Y el trío se va tras Sakuno y Ryoma.

En la feria, Atobe tenia una casa para pasarla bien en esa noche...

\- Bien Tezuka; parece que tus compañeros se la van a pasar toda la noche buscándote en la feria mas grande de todos los tiempos – dice Atobe con una copa en la mano – No es así, ¿Kabaji? –

\- ¡Usu! –

\- Además, la pagarán por haberme ignorado cuando estaba en el escenario; ¡se supone que invité a todos y hasta a los que me caen mal, para que me admiren como debe ser! ¿Verdad, Kabaji? –

\- ¡Usu! –

\- Atobe, mi equipo ni siquiera sabe de esto – dice Tezuka

\- Pues si no lo saben, ¡lo sabrán! ¿Cierto Kabaji? –

\- ¡Usu! –

En ese momento Atobe levanta la mano y chasquea sus dedos; en seguida las pantallas de la feria se encienden y muestran a Atobe con Tezuka al fondo...

\- Escúchenme bien: yo, ore-sama, ¡quiero informarles algo! ¡Y pongan especial atención los de Seigaku! –

Los de Seigaku estaban...

\- Ah, ¡miren una moneda! – Eiji se agacha a recogerla.

\- Eiji, no hemos hallado nada de pistas acerca de Tezuka-buchou – dice Kawamura

\- Quizás es mentira; no entendería la razón de por qué Atobe secuestraría a Tezuka – dice Fuji tranquilo.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué estamos de nuevo en la casa del terror? – pregunta Tomoka.

Por otra parte, Oishi ya estaba reunido con Kaoru...

\- Por lo que veo, ya recibieron su merecido – dice Oishi – Ahí se va a ver si nuestros compañeros están preocupados; si lo están, irán a salvar a Tezuka –

Kaoru solo mira la pantalla...

\- Senpai, ¿no debemos hacer algo nosotros? –

\- No, porque ya hicimos demasiado aguantando a Tezuka en lo que aburrimiento de refiere –

En eso llega Inui...

\- Oishi, ¡Kaidoh! ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta ignorando el mensaje de Atobe xD

\- Inui, pensé que no te importaba el bienestar del equipo – dice Oishi todo digno xD

Mientras que Ryoma y Sakuno ven el mensaje...

\- Ryoma-kun, creo que era cierto lo que dijeron los chicos de Hyotei –

\- Que de eso se encarguen mis senpais – dice como si nada.

Mientras el trío de novatos...

\- Esto es terrible, ¡Tezuka-buchou está secuestrado! – dice Kachiro

\- No te preocupes, nuestros sempais dijeron que irían a buscarlo – dice Horio muy seguro.

\- Sí, por eso nos pusieron a espiar a Echizen; y por lo que veo a Ryoma no le importa mucho que digamos – dice Katsou.

En otra parte de la feria...

\- Ahh ¿por qué me quedé sola? – dice Haruka caminado entre la gente – Ahora ya me perdí del resto de los demás –

Luego, se da cuenta del mensaje de Atobe...

\- Atobe-kun... – murmura – ¿Atobe por qué secuestraste a Tezuka-buchou O_O?! – dice sorprendida.

"Así que ya saben, chicos de Seigaku; si les importa su buchou, vengan por el mwajajaja" se oye en la pantalla.

\- ¡Muy bien! Ya casi es media noche y tenemos que regresar a la casa de huéspedes; y como administradora que soy, ¡tendré que llegar a esa casa con todos! – dice Haruka muy decidida – Así que, si los chicos de Seigaku no van a salvar a su buchou; ¡iré yooo! –

Camina muy decidida a la casa que se ve de lejos en una pequeña colina del terreno de la feria...

\- Eh... no creo que yo sola pueda entrar con toda la seguridad de Atobe-kun – se dice así misma, pues ya conoce a su compañero de escuela – Tendré que juntar gente que me ayude –

\- ¿Gente que te ayude? – después de esta frase se oye una risa.

La chica voltea y ve a tres chicos...

\- Parece que quieres salvar a Tezuka, ¿eh? Te ayudaremos si quieres, no hay problema –

\- Eh... Mizuki, no creo que sea buena idea entrometernos... – dice Yuuta.

\- Atsushi parece estar de acuerdo; así que no te queda de otra – dice Mizuki mientras que a Atsushi le sale una gota en la cabeza pensando "yo no he dicho nada" xD

\- ¿Me ayudarán? *o* - pregunta Haruka – Que bien. Me llamo Haruka, de la escuela Hyotei –

\- Yo soy Hajime Mizuki, el es Yuuta Fuji y Atsushi Kisarazu; somos de Saint Rudolph – presenta el chico.

\- Está bien; por mí no hay problema ayudar. Mucho gusto Haruka – dice Atsushi.

\- Bueno, yo también ayudo. Mucho gusto – dice Yuuta resignado.

\- ¡Qué bieen! Somos cuatro. ¿Creen que nos falte más gente? – pregunta Haruka.

\- Sí – contesta Mizuki – Según mis datos, necesitamos a alguien que haya visitado la casa de Atobe para saber por donde entrar; en pocas palabras, alguien de tu escuela Haruka-san –

\- Entiendo – dice la chica.

Todos se ponen a pensar, de repente, se oye que alguien ronca; así que voltean y ven a un chico dormido en una banca...

\- ¡Jiroh-kun! – dice Haruka alegre – Él va en mi escuela –

La chica va a despertarlo...

\- ¡Jiroh-kun! ¡Despierta! –

\- ¿Eh?... ¿me toca jugar? – pregunta y luego bosteza.

\- No, pero... iremos a la casa de la colina de Atobe-kun; ¿quieres ir? –

\- ¿Para qué? – pregunta medio dormido.

\- Etto... para que... ¡vamos a jugar un juego! Se trata de ver por donde podemos entrar a escondidas a la casa de Atobe-kun –

\- ¡Siiiii vamos a jugar! – dice Jiroh emocionado.

Y los de Saint Rudolph solo se quedan con una gota en la cabeza.

\- Bien, ya con él somos 6 – dice Mizuki

\- ¿6? O.o – preguntan todos.

En eso llega Yanagisawa...

\- ¿Estuvieron esperando mucho, dane? – pregunta el recién llegado.

\- No tanto – responde Mizuki – Pero vamos a salvar a Tezuka, Atobe lo tiene secuestrado –

\- ¡Oh eso se oye muy interesante dane! ¿Puedo participar dane? –

\- Claro, no hay problema – responde Haruka.

De vuelta con Oishi, Kaoru e Inui...

\- El... ¿bienestar del equipo? – pregunta Inui confundido

\- Sí, que han hecho para salvar a Te... –

\- Kaidoh, no entiendo por qué esa actitud – Oishi es interrumpido por Inui.

Kaoru ve a Oishi como diciéndole "¿qué le digo?" xD

\- Senpai... – por fin dice Kaidoh

Inui escucha atentamente...

\- Lo que sucede es que nos dejaron solos con Tezuka u.u y es muy aburrido estar con él –

\- Ah, ¿eso era todo? –

\- Sí u_u –

Kaoru e Inui se miran (tiernamente xD~~)

\- No te preocupes Kaidoh, ya no están con Tezuka; así que te puedes divertir –

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta muy ilusionado xD

Oishi es completamente ignorado...

\- Kaidoh, vamos a divertirnos –

\- Sí, senpai u/u –

Y ya se van dejando a Oishi solo...

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién va a salvar a Tezuka? – pregunta confundido.

¿Quién va a salvar a Tezuka? En la colina donde se muestra la casa, se ven sombras escalando para llegar a una de las grandes ventanas, todos con el equipo necesario de alpinismo xD

\- Ya me cansé dane –

\- ¿Teníamos que escalar? O.o – pregunta Atsushi confundido

\- Sí, porque Jiroh dice que podemos entrar por la ventana mas grande, que da a la sala – explica Haruka

\- Pero... – Mizuki se detiene – Si llegamos ahí en la sala y están todos, nos van a descubrir fácilmente –

Y todos se detienen...

\- ¡JIROH! – se oyen los gritos.

\- n_n ah cierto, daba a la sala – responde con una sonrisa.

\- ¬¬U – expresión de todos.

Por otra parte...

Ya saliendo de la casa del terror, los de Seigaku ni se habían dado cuenta del secuestro de Tezuka xD

\- Pues... no encontramos nada de nada – dice Momo

\- Ha de ser una mentira – dice Eiji – ¡Mejor vamos por un helado nya! –

\- Sí, me parece buena idea – dice Syusuke.

Y todos van al puesto de helados...

\- Pero... Ryoma-sama aun sigue teniendo su cita con Sakuno; ¿no iremos a ver? – pregunta Tomoka

\- ¿Todavía quieren ir a fisgonear? – dice Ibu

\- Ah, ya no recordaba que los de Fudomine estaban aquí n_ñ – dice Syusuke

\- ¿Tú no recuerdas a la gente verdad? – pregunta Kirihara un poco molesto.

\- Bueno, pero, ¿dónde estarán los demás? – pregunta Ann

\- ¿Con "los demás" te refieres a Oishi, Kaidoh, Inui, Haruka y.… bueno, el supuesto secuestrado? – pregunta Momoshiro.

\- Sí –

\- Pues quien sabe – dice Momo mientras come más helado.

De vuelta con los alpinistas...

\- Si escalamos por ahí, entraremos al patio trasero – dice Jiroh – Atobe no acostumbra estar ahí porque es su feria y dijo que cantaría 5 canciones –

\- Pero... Atobe dejo de cantar y luego dio el anuncio del secuestro – dice Yuuta

\- Pero el mensaje iba para los de Seigaku, ¿por qué tenemos que ir nosotros dane? –

\- Porque Haruka-san dijo algo sobre la administración de una casa donde se están quedando – responde Atsushi

\- Sí, es que mi tía me la dejo para administrarla en esta época de vacaciones –

\- Ya no platiquen tanto – interrumpe Mizuki – Los de seguridad nos van a oír –

Y todos hacen silencio...

\- Cierto... lo había olvidado n_ñU – dice Haruka en voz baja.

En la entrada de la casa de Atobe, estaban él y Kabaji...

\- Dejaré las puertas abiertas de par en par – dice mientras sus sirvientes abren las grandes puertas – Así, los de Seigaku vendrán a pedirme de rodillas que libere a su buchou, ¿verdad Kabaji? –

\- ¡Usu! –

\- Y luego, de que reconozcan a su ore-sama, liberaré a Tezuka, que, por cierto, uno se aburre estar con él; así que nos sentaremos aquí Kabaji –

\- ¡Usu! –

Los sirvientes ponen sillas para que se sienten ambos y una mesita para poner la bebida favorita de Atobe.

\- Ahora solo queda esperar a que vengan –

\- ¡Usu! –

En ese momento, los chicos de Hyotei caminan en medio de la feria...

\- Qué aburrido – dice Gakuto – Además, creo que los de Seigaku no van a ir por su buchou –

\- Tienes razón... parece que se aburren de estar con él – responde Oshitari.

Shishido y Ohtori están comprando algo de cenar...

\- ¡Vamos a cenar! – dice Ohtori a sus compañeros.

A lado de donde están ellos llegan dos personas, uno en silla de ruedas...

\- Yukimura, ¿crees que sea correcto que vengas a la feria? Deberías descansar en el hospital –

\- No es para tanto n.n además fuimos invitados y no podemos rechazar una invitación – responde de manera dulce.

\- Bueno, si tú quieres estar aquí, yo te llevaré; ya que el doctor dijo que no te esforzaras caminando – dice Sanada – ¿A dónde quieres ir? –

\- Me gustaría ir por un helado –

\- Bien, creo que por aquí venden –

Y ambos se alejan... los de Hyotei los miran O.o

\- Que exagerados son, ¿no? – pregunta Gakuto – Si no se sentía bien, ¿para qué viene a la feria? –

\- Bueno es que cuando uno está enfermo, quiere salir a distraerse – regaña Ohtori

\- ¿Y el doctor le habrá permitido comer helado? – cuestiona Oshitari

\- No me digan que están pensando en... ¬¬ -

\- ¡Vamos a seguirlos! – dice Gakuto interrumpiendo a Shishido.

Y como no tenían nada interesante que hacer, pues los siguieron xD

En el puesto de los helados, todavía estaban los de Seigaku ahí... ah si, también con algunos de la Fudomine y Rikkaidai xD

\- ¡Miren! Una mini discoteca, vamos a bailar – dice Kamio señalando la atracción.

\- Vaya, ¡qué interesante! – dice Momo

\- Sí, vamos a bailar; además no tenemos otra cosa que hacer – dice Syusuke mientras camina hacia el lugar.

Y todos les siguen la corriente. Ya cuando todos entran a la discoteca, llegan Sanada y Yukimura...

\- Yukimura, ¿de qué sabor quieres tu helado? –

\- Mmm... sería de... –

\- ¡Alto! – llega Gakuto y mira a Yukimura...

\- ¿En serio puedes comer helado en ese estado? – cuestiona el chico acrobático.

\- Eh... s-sí... – responde Yukimura un tanto sorprendido.

Sanada se molesta...

\- Oigan ustedes, ¡dejen a mi buchou! –

\- Vaya, a este si le importa su buchou, no como a los de Seigaku – murmura Ohtori a Shishido.

\- ¿Y ustedes que murmuran? – pregunta Sanada molesto.

\- N-no, nada – responde Ohtori

\- Además a ustedes que les importa si Yukimura puede o no puede comer helado –

Los chicos de Hyotei lo miran...

\- ¿Que? – pregunta Sanada cambiando de humor

\- Queremos que tu buchou se la pase bien en esta feria – dice Ohtori

\- Sí, a los enfermos hay que tratarlos bien – dice Gakuto

\- Cómo se nota que no tenemos nada que hacer ¬¬U – dicen Oshitari y Shishido.

Y Sanada solo se queda confundido.

En el patio trasero de la casa de Atobe, el equipo de rescate logra infiltrarse en la casa...

\- Bien, busquemos a Tezuka – dice Mizuki

\- Me da la impresión de que Atobe dejó las puertas y ventanas abiertas a propósito n_ñU – dice Atsushi

\- Cierto, y ni siquiera hay guardias – dice Yuuta mirando alrededor.

\- Bueno, no hablemos; casi nos tardaremos toda la noche buscando a Tezuka – dice Haruka mientras camina – Así que comencemos para no... – se tropieza con alguien.

Jiroh y los de Saint Rudolph miran sorprendidos...

\- ¡Tezuka! – dicen todos.

Continuará...


	4. Una Verdadera Cita y la Enfermera

**Capítulo 4 **Una Verdadera Cita y La Enfermera****

\- ¡Tezuka! – dicen todos menos Haruka.

\- Tezuka buchou... ¿estás bien? – pregunta la chica

\- Sí, estaba tratando de salir de esta casa, no entiendo el comportamiento de Atobe ¬¬ - dice con su tono serio de siempre.

\- Oye Tezuka, pensé que estarías amarrado y en un cuarto oscuro y... –

\- Eso quisieras, ¿verdad? ¬¬ - Tezuka interrumpe a Mizuki.

\- ¬¬ - Mizuki no dice nada.

\- Tezuka buchou; creo que todos los de Seigaku se han ido a casa – explica Haruka – Hace un rato me separé de ellos y no veo señales de que vengan a salvarte –

\- Entonces ya vámonos a la casa de huéspedes ¬¬ tengo que hacerlos correr 100 vueltas por esto –

\- n_ñU – expresión de todos.

En la parada del transporte público...

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda – agradece Haruka a los de St Rudolph

\- No fue nada – dice Mizuki galante

\- Lo que pasó es que no teníamos nada que hacer – dijo por lo bajo Yuuta xD

\- Bueno, ya nos vamos – se despide Haruka

\- ¡Espera! ¡Queremos pedirte un favor dane! – Yanagisawa la detiene.

\- ¿Sí? – dice Haruka

\- Verás, nuestro amigo, Atsushi estaba buscando a su hermano; pero no lo encontramos y está algo desanimado; ¿te importaría quedarte con el mientras lo buscamos dane? –

\- Etto... – Haruka mira a Tezuka

\- No hay problema si te quieres quedar – dice el buchou

\- Cierto, además la feria estará hasta el amanecer, hay mucho tiempo para buscar a su hermano – dice Mizuki

\- ¿Eh? Oigan, esperen... no creo que sea necesario molestarla – dice Atsushi sonrojado.

\- No, no es ninguna molestia – dice Haruka y luego se dirige a Tezuka – Tezuka, si quieres puedes regresar a la casa de huéspedes; creo que ya todos están ahí, así que no será necesario darte las llaves – xD

\- Sí, no hay problema – dice.

\- Bueno, ¡entonces vamos a disfrutar de la feria! ^o^ - dice Haruka emocionada.

Y así, Tezuka tomó el transporte público; los de St. Rudolph siguieron en la búsqueda del hermano de Atsushi y éste se fue con Haruka para ver las atracciones de la feria.

Por otro lado, Atobe no se había percatado de nada...

\- u_ú como que se están tardando mucho para venir por su buchou; me están desesperando y no me voy a estar así toda la noche, ¿verdad Kabaji? –

\- ¡Usu! – responde este.

\- Lo mejor es que mi feria estará hasta el amanecer; lo que en otras ferias corrientes no sucede; ¿no es así Kabaji? –

\- ¡Usu! –

Mientras tanto...

\- Aquí tienes Yukimura, helado de fresa – Gakuto se lo ofrece

\- o ¡Yukimura no quería de ese sabor! – grita Sanada molesto.

\- Así esta bien, no hay problema – dice el chico con tranquilidad – Me siento feliz de que otros quieran ayudarte a cuidarme n.n –

\- Pues yo no ¬¬... – murmura Sanada.

En otro lugar de la feria...

\- Bien, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ese juego? – dice Haruka señalando uno de tiro al blanco.

\- Como quieras – responde Atsushi sonrojado – Aunque no se jugarlo muy bien –

\- No te preocupes; no es nada de otro mundo. Además, el premio es... – Haruka saca una hoja y señala – Una vuelta gratis en la rueda de la fortuna, me gustaría ver la ciudad desde arriba y más que es de noche y hay muchas luces n.n –

Atsushi se quedó muy sonrojado con la sonrisa de la chica.

\- Sí... como quieras –

Y ambos caminan hacia el puesto del juego...

\- ¡Inténtalo! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes! – anima la chica.

\- Sí n/n –

Por mucha suerte ganaron el premio al primer intento y subieron a la rueda de la fortuna. Ya casi llegando arriba, Haruka estaba contenta de ver la ciudad de noche, ya que había muchas luces de gran variedad de colores y Atsushi estaba muy sonrojado y pensando "¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Será porque es mi primera cita? ... no, pero esto no es una cita; solo me está acompañando mientras mis compañeros buscan a mi hermano, pero... ¿por qué lo tienen que buscarlo sin mí? O.o"

\- Ah mira, desde aquí se ve la casa de Atobe-kun – señala Haruka – ¿Que estará haciendo en la entrada? –

\- ¿En la entrada? – pregunta mientras voltea hacia el lugar.

\- Me pregunto si ya se dio cuenta de que nos llevamos a Tezuka –

\- Por lo visto no; además, los de Seigaku ni siquiera se ven por ahí –

\- Sí, como le dije a Tezuka, creo que ya regresaron a la casa de huéspedes –

\- ¿A la casa de huéspedes? Ah, pero... ¿ellos traen llave? – pregunta Atsushi confundido.

\- Sí, creo que le confié una copia a Inui-san y como fue a reconciliarse con Kaidoh, yo creo que ya se reunieron todos –

\- ¿Como que "crees" y si no fuera así? –

\- Confío en ellos, además, ¿por qué se van tan temprano si la feria esta muy divertida? –

\- ¿Huh? Tienes razón –

En la mini disco...

\- ¡Soy mejor que tu bailando! – reclama Kamio

\- Claro que no, no te creas el rey del baile; ahora mismo te demostraré – alega Momoshiro

\- Estos dos ya se habían tardado – comenta Kawamura

\- Ya sabes que si no esta Kaidoh, discute con Kamio – dice Fuji tranquilamente.

\- Por cierto; ya que no encontramos a Tezuka-buchou, Oishi y Kaidoh, ¿creen que ya se hayan regresado a la casa? – pregunta Eiji

\- Yo creo que sí, Haruka-san había dicho que le confió una copia de la llave a alguien – comenta Kawamura

\- Ah bueno, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse –

Y comienzan a bailar.

En la cita de Ryoma...

Ryoma volteaba a todos lados...

\- No encuentro nada en que distraerme -_- - dijo al finalizar su escaneo.

\- Ryoma-kun... ¿no deberíamos ir por Tezuka-buchou? – sugirió Sakuno.

\- Pues ya que – dijo al fin.

Y ambos caminaron hacia la casa de la colina de Atobe.

\- ¿Van hacia la casa de Atobe-kun? – pregunta Kachiro

\- ¡Tenemos que seguirlos! – dice Horio

\- ¿Hasta allá? Pero, ¿no habrá guardias o algo así? – pregunta Katsou

\- ¡Tenemos que ir! No hay que perderlos de vista para darles todos los detalles a nuestros senpais – insiste Horio.

En otra parte... más precisos en entrada de la casa del terror...

\- Lo siento, no podemos dejar que él entre así, sin el consentimiento de un medico o una enfermera – dijo el encargado.

\- Bueno, no importa... no tenia muchas ganas de... –

\- Y si conseguimos a alguien así, ¿lo dejará entrar? – Gakuto interrumpe a Yukimura xD

\- Oye, Yukimura dijo que no tenia ganas de entrar – dice Sanada más molesto.

\- Pero no tenemos que dejarlo así; no te preocupes Yukimura, conseguiremos a una enfermera para que te dejen entrar – dijo Ohtori, quien iba empujando la silla de ruedas.

\- n.n muchas gracias a todos – dijo Yukimura – Me alegra que hagan lo posible por mí –

\- ¡Yukimura! – dice Sanada sorprendido

\- ¿Y dónde vamos a conseguir una enfermera ¬¬? – pregunta Oshitari cruzado de brazos.

En ese mismo momento, Haruka y Atsushi llegan al lugar...

\- Mira Atsushi-kun, entremos a la casa del terror –

\- O/O ¿a la casa del terror? – preguntó un tanto sorprendido y sonrojado.

\- No me digas que te da miedo – dice Haruka con curiosidad.

\- Eh... no... jeje n/n si quieres, entramos; pero... –

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Iré por algo de tomar n/n ¿quieres algo? –

\- Ah cierto, ya me dio sed; pues no lo sé... lo que tú compres estará bien – dice la chica.

\- n/n bueno... ¿te importaría esperar aquí? –

\- No hay problema n_n –

Y ya Atsushi fue a buscar algo para tomar. Acto seguido, llegaron los de Hyotei con Yukimura y Sanada...

\- Haruka queremos que nos hagas un favor – pide Oshitari

\- Sí, vístete como enfermera para que dejen entrar a este chico a la casa del terror – dice Gakuto

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿De enfermera? –

\- Sí, ándale, hazlo por tus compañeros de escuela – dice Ohtori.

\- Lo siento chicos... vengo acompañada –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes una cita? – pregunta Gakuto sorprendido

\- Bueno... no exactamen... –

\- ¿Tú? ¿En una cita? – pregunta Oshitari

\- Miren chicos, si tanto les urge; lo único que puedo hacer es... – Haruka toma a Gakuto del brazo.

Todos y sobre todo el chico, se quedan sorprendidos.

Mientras tanto, Atsushi estaba comprando las bebidas...

\- Vaya, esa chica es muy bonita n/n me tocó suerte que me acompañara esta noche en la feria; y yo que pensé que se pondría aburrido ya que solo iba a estar con Mizuki, Yuuta y los demás. Bien, tendré que aprovechar esta aparente cita – piensa mientras espera por la orden.

Regresando a la entrada de la casa de terror... todos los chicos se quedan sorprendidos al ver a la enfermera...

\- ¿Y ese traje? ¿De dónde lo sacaron? – pregunta Oshitari

\- Es de Haruka-san, lo usó en una obra teatral – responde Gakuto – ¡PERO NO ERA NECESARIO QUE ME VISTIERAN A MI! –

\- Gakuto-kun, ya te he dicho que vengo como en una cita, no puedo vestirme yo; además te ves muy lindo así – dice Haruka como si nada.

\- ¬/¬ - mirada de Gakuto.

\- Bien, por lo menos ya solucionamos el problema así – dice Ohtori – Gracias Haruka, diviértete en tu cita – dice mientras se van hacia donde está el encargado.

\- ¿Cita o.o? Oh si, ¡gracias chicos! – Haruka se despide de ellos.

\- Ah claro Ohtori dice que esta bien porque no es él quien tiene que vestirse de enfermera ¬¬ -

Ya luego de un ratito, Atsushi llegó con las bebidas...

\- Ten, espero que te guste el sabor – ofrece el chico

\- Ah muchas gracias n.n estará bien – Haruka contesta mientras toma el vaso – Oye, ¿no habrás ido por las bebidas porque no quieres entrar a la casa del terror? –

\- o.o etto... no, de verdad tenía sed –

\- Bueno, entonces entraremos cuando terminemos –

\- Sí n_n –

En ese momento pasan Ryoma y Sakuno...

\- Ah mira, es Ryoma-kun y Sakuno-chan – dice Haruka saludando a los dos – Chicos, ¿cómo les va? –

\- ¬¬ vamos a salvar a Tezuka-buchou – responde Ryoma.

\- Haruka-san, ¿dónde están los demás? – pregunta Sakuno volteando a los lados.

\- Oh no te preocupes por ellos – responde

\- Echizen Ryoma, ¿verdad? – pregunta Atsushi.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –

\- Soy Atsushi, de St Rudolph. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? n_ñU –

\- Ah ya, bueno, ya nos vamos – dice Ryoma

\- Espérate Ryoma-kun, Sakuno-chan – Haruka los detiene – ¿Por qué no entran a la casa del terror?; les aseguro que Tezuka ya está sano y salvo –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta Ryoma

\- Porque ya todos se han ido a casa –

\- ¿Cómo? o.o ¿ya todos? – pregunta Sakuno sorprendida

\- Tiene sentido – dice Ryoma – Ya no han estado espiando ¬¬ -

\- Bien, ahora, entren a la casa de terror juntos – dice Haruka empujando a la pareja – Disculpe encargado, ellos entraran primero, aquí tiene yo pago n.n –

Y así sin que Ryoma y Sakuno pudieran hacer algo, entran ya a esa casa. A Atsushi solo le sale una gota en la cabeza...

\- Bueno, ahora seguimos nosotros Atsushi-kun –

\- ¿Eh? Ah si o/o – dice el chico mientras la sigue.

Minutos después...

Ryoma y Sakuno caminan por los pasillos de la casa, Sakuno parece ser la más asustada...

\- ¿Por qué Haruka-san hizo que entráramos a la fuerza? – se pregunta la chica de trenzas.

\- ¬¬ porque está loca – xD – Además esto no me espanta, obvio que todo es falso – dice Ryoma mientras camina – No deberías asustarte –

\- o/o n-no... no estoy asustada – dice Sakuno haciéndose la fuerte.

\- Por cierto, Ryuzaki, ¿crees que ya se fueron todos de la feria? –

\- ¿Eh? ...bueno... sí, creo que sí –

\- Entonces tendremos que regresar solos a casa –

\- O/O ¿s-solos? –

Ryoma voltea a verla; ambos se miran y se quedan así por unos momentos...

\- Ryoma-kun... – murmura la chica sonrojada

Ryoma solo la ve...

Cuando de repente... salen dos fantasmas en medio de la oscuridad...

\- AAAHHHHHHHH – grito Sakuno e inconscientemente abrazó a Ryoma.

Ryoma solo se quedo O.O por los fantasmas que habían salido y con Sakuno tan cerca de él, trató de salir de la casa con ella.

\- Jajajajaja... eso estuvo muy bieen jajaja –

\- Jejeje... sí, los dos se asustaron –

Haruka y Atsushi habían sido los responsables xD

\- Logramos el objetivo Atsushi-kun n_n –

\- Sí, estuvo muy divertido jeje –

\- Gracias por ayudarme en mis ocurrencias – agradece Haruka

\- No te preocupes, está bien –

Y luego, ya no dijeron nada y solo se miraron...

Afuera de la casa del terror, detrás de unos arbustos...

\- No tardarán en salir – murmura Horio

\- Esa chica hizo que entraran a la fuerza o.o que raro – dijo Kachiro sorprendido.

\- ¡Shh! Aquí vienen – interrumpe Katsou

Y cual fue su sorpresa para los novatos cuando vieron que Ryoma y Sakuno salían abrazados, se quedaron así O.O

En la colina... Atobe ya estaba harto de esperar...

\- ¡Maldición! No voy a estar aquí toda la noche; Kabaji, ¡vamos a torturar a Tezuka para distraernos! – dice mientras se levanta.

\- ¡Usu! –

Ambos entran a la casa y ven que no hay nadie...

\- ¡Cecilio! – le habla a su mayordomo xD – ¿Dónde está Tezuka? –

En eso aparece su mayordomo muy parecido a Largo de la familia Adams xDDDD...

\- Sí, señorito –

\- ¿Dónde está el secuestrado? –

\- Aquí señor, acostado en el sillón –

\- ¿Quien se cree para tomarse la libertad de subirse a mis muebles de Europa? – dice Atobe mientras camina a la sala.

Lo que consigue ver es...

\- ¡JIROH! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Kabaji, despiértalo... –

\- ¡Usu! –

Kabaji alza a Jiroh hasta que éste se despierta...

\- Ahh ¿por qué estoy arriba? –

Y ya Kabaji lo deja caer en el piso...

\- Jiroh, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunta Atobe

\- Ah, jugando n.n –

\- ¬¬ hablo en serio –

\- Haruka-chan vino, dijo que veníamos por Tezuka –

\- ¿Quee? ¿Venía acompañada? –

\- Sí, con los chicos de... –

\- Han de ser los de Seigaku – interrumpe Atobe – ¡Kabaji vamos a buscarlos! –

\- ¡Usu! –

Atobe y Kabaji salen. Jiroh, quedándose solo en la sala, vuelve al sillón a dormir de nuevo xD

Luego de salir de la casa del terror, Haruka y Atsushi quisieron ir a la mini disco para bailar un rato... hasta que...

\- O.O ¡ustedes! – señala Haruka

\- Haruka-san O.o? – pregunta Fuji levemente sorprendido.

\- ¡Se supone que ya se habían regresado a la casa! – dice la chica medio alarmada.

\- ¿Nya? ¿Por qué lo dices? –

Afuera de la casa de huéspedes, se encontraba Tezuka con más cara de pocos amigos sentado en las escaleras de la entrada...

Continuará... xD


	5. Evidencias y Muchos Problemas

**Capítulo 5. **Evidencias y Muchos Problemas****

En la minidisco...

\- O.O ¡ustedes! – señala Haruka

\- Haruka-san O.o? –

\- ¡Se supone que ya se habían regresado a la casa! –

\- ¿Nya? ¿Por qué lo dices? –

\- Y se supone que estabas con Inui-sempai o.ó – dijo Tomoka

\- ¿Y que se supone que hace uno de St. Rudolph contigo? – pregunta Momo

\- A ver, ¡vamos a aclarar todo! – dice Haruka mientras todos la veían con mirada asesina – En primera, sí, estaba con Inui-san, pero alguien más necesitaba de su valiosa compañía; segunda, Atsushi-kun está esperando a que Mizuki-san y los demás encuentren a su hermano y tercera, ¿qué no han ido a rescatar a Tezuka? –

Todos se quedan así O.O "¿Tezuka?"

\- A ver, pero ¿cuándo viste a Mizuki y los de St. Rudolph? – pregunta Momo

\- ¿Yuuta está aquí o.o? –

\- Fuji, no interrumpas – dice Momo

\- Ellos mismos y yo fuimos a salvar a Tezuka a la casa de la colina de Atobe; ¿qué no sabían que estaba secuestrado? –

\- ¿De verdad estaba secuestrado? – pregunta Taka-san

\- Siii, ¿no vieron el mensaje que Atobe-kun dio en las pantallas de la feria? –

\- ¿Dio un mensaje? O.o – pregunta Kirihara

\- Sí, pero era para los de Seigaku – responde Atsushi

\- Y Tezuka, ¿cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta Fuji

\- Pueess... – Haruka mira hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Queee? ¿Que le sucedió? ¿Lo mataron? ¿Lo dejaron en un lugar abandonado? – pregunta Momoshiro bien alarmado imaginándose lo peor xD

\- Etto... digamos que lo segundo n_ñU – contesta Haruka.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunta Tomoka.

Y todos se quedan atentos...

\- Primero tenemos que reunirnos TODOS, ¿ok? – propone Haruka

\- Bueno, vayamos por Oishi, Kaidoh, Inui y Echizen – dice Momo saliendo de la disco.

\- Si que están en graves problemas – murmura Ibu, quedándose en la disco con Kamio, Kirihara, Renji y Ann.

\- Atsushi-kun, disculpa que tengamos que involucrarte en esto –

\- Ah no, no hay problema Haruka-san n/n –

\- ¬¬ Haruka, ¿dónde dejaste a Inui-sempai? – pregunta Momo

\- No lo sé, fue a hablar con Kaidoh –

\- ¿Que? ¿Eso quiere decir que él está con Kaidoh y Oishi? Así será mas fácil encontrarlos n.n – dice Fuji.

\- ¿Y Ryoma-sama? –

\- Está por la casa del terror con Sakuno-chan –

\- ¿Queee? ¿Por la casa del terror O.O? – pregunta Momo

\- Sí, yo misma vi que entraron –

\- Más bien tú hiciste que entraran n_nU – dijo Atsushi

\- ¿Creen que si nos separamos los encontremos mas rápido? – pregunta Kawamura

\- ¡Buena idea! – dice Fuji – ¿Qué les parece si el punto de reunión es en la parada del transporte público? –

\- Está bien, es la única que hay, no hay pierde – dice Haruka

Y así, se separan para reunir a todos los de Seigaku...

En la casa del terror...

\- Sí, es que soy su hermana gemela – dice Gakuto tratando de hacer voz de mujer xD

El encargado lo mira... mas bien la mira, con duda...

\- Ah, entiendo; por eso te pareces mucho al mocoso ese fastidioso –

Ohtori, Oshitari y Shishido se aguantaban la risa, mientras que Sanada estaba muy molesto y Yukimura solo sonreía...

\- ¬¬*** sí, él; bueno, ¿nos va a dejar entrar si o no? –

\- Sí, pasen, pasen... – dice el encargado quitando el cordón de la entrada.

Una vez adentro...

\- Jajajaja "mocoso fastidioso" jajajaja – Ohtori estaba que se revolcaba de la risa.

\- Y encima actúas como toda una señorita jajaja – dice Oshitari

\- ¿Yuushi que no eras serio ¬¬**? – preguntó Gakuto ya hartándose.

\- Jajajaja es que la manera en que actuaste fue taan graciosa jajaja – dice Ohtori

\- Muchas gracias; aunque no debieron molestarse – dice Yukimura riendo un poco.

\- Oh, no hay problema; estaremos contigo toda la noche – dice Ohtori.

"TODA LA NOCHE... TODA LA NOCHE... TODA LA NOCHE..." resonaba esa frase en la cabeza de Sanada...

\- NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Sanada grita y de inmediato toma la silla de ruedas y sale corriendo de la casa del terror xD

\- Miren, está entusiasmado en pasar por toda la casa – dice Ohtori bien ingenuo.

\- ¬¬ - mirada de Shishido.

A la salida de la casa del terror, estaban Ryoma y Sakuno, todavía abrazados...

\- O/O Ryoma-kun, perdón – dice Sakuno al separarse rápidamente del chico.

Ryoma no dice nada, luego ve hacia la casa y deduce que...

\- ¬¬ Era Haruka-san, estoy seguro de eso –

\- ¿Uh? ¿Tú crees? – pregunta Sakuno muy apenada por lo del abrazo.

\- Esta feria le pertenece a Atobe, ¿verdad? – pregunta una mujer.

\- Sí, dijo que podíamos venir, aunque no fuéramos jugadores como los demás –

Shiba e Inoue estaban caminando cerca de tal atracción...

\- Ryoma-kun, discúlpame por... lo que paso hace un momento u/u –

Ryoma estaba a punto de decir algo cuando...

\- NNOOOOO – Sanada sale con Yukimura corriendo cerca de la pareja, lo que hace que Sakuno vuelva a caer encima de Ryoma...

\- ¿Mm? – Shiba e Inoue voltean hacia la escena...

\- Wahh quien lo diría, Ryoma y Sakuno en una cita – dice Shiba sacando la foto de ese momento.

\- ¿Traes tu cámara? O.o – pregunta Inoue

\- ¡Claro! Nunca se sabe cuando Ryoma abrazara a Sakuno n.n... O.O ¿Ryoma abrazando a Sakuno? – se sorprende el ver la foto que ha tomado en su cámara digital.

\- Debería tener mas cuidado si lleva a su amigo en la silla de ruedas – dice Ryoma.

\- O/O Ryoma-kun... – Sakuno vuelve a separarse – Lo siento mucho u/u – se disculpó la chica y pensó "Que mal, otra vez me fui encima de Ryoma-kun"

\- No hay problema – dice Ryoma desviando la mirada.

Y Yukimura estaba pasándola muy mal en la silla de ruedas, ya que Sanada casi le daba la vuelta a la feria (recordemos que era muy grande) corriendo sin control...

\- Sa... na... da! Al... to! Pa... ra... por... fa...vor! . - a duras penas Yukimura podía gritar.

\- ¡Yukimura! Te voy a alejar de esas malas compañías – dice sin detenerse xD

Y al paso que van, derriban algunos puestos y algunas personas...

\- ¡Podrían tener más cuidado idiotas! Shhhhh – se queja Kaoru tirado en el suelo.

\- Kaidoh... – dice Inui, quien había esquivado a los chicos de Rikkaidai - ¿...estás bien? O.o –

\- ¬¬ nooo estoy disfrutando la feria con la cara pegada en el suelo –

\- O.o – xD

Los de Seigaku estaban lejos de todo esto, separados, buscando a sus compañeros...

\- ¡Oishi! – grita Eiji – ¡¿Dónde estaaass?! –

Eiji iba acompañado de Haruka y Atsushi...

\- Esta feria es muy grande, va a estar difícil encontrarlos – dice Haruka y luego voltea hacia Atsushi – Ahora entiendo porque tus amigos no han podido encontrar a tu hermano –

\- Sí, me imagino que deben estar esforzándose en encontrarlo... aunque... yo también debería buscarlo O.o –

\- No te preocupes, que tal si damos con él mientras buscamos a los demás; ¿cómo es tu hermano? O.o –

\- Ah, bueno... somos gemelos, pero... –

\- Wahh hermanos gemelos nwn ¡qué lindo! –

Atsushi se sonroja y Eiji no deja de gritar "¡Oishi!" desesperado...

\- Sí, pero... ya soy diferente a él porque me corte el cabello y uso esta cinta roja, me la dio Mizuki –

\- ¡Ah vaya! Mizuki si que sabe como arreglar a sus compañeros –

\- n/n eh... sí... gracias –

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Ayúdenme a buscar a Oishi nya! ¡No lo veo por ninguna parte! – Eiji comienza a desesperarse.

\- Sí, Eiji, no te preocupes; no regresaremos a la casa de huéspedes sin que falte un titular de Seigaku – dice Haruka olvidando completamente a Tezuka xD

\- Ok nya non! –

El otro equipo de búsqueda estaba conformado por Kawamura, Fuji y Momoshiro...

\- Va a estar muy difícil encontrarlos, muy difícil – dice Momo – Ah miren, ¡ya me dio hambre! – va hacia un puesto de hamburguesas.

\- supongo que comer algo no nos hará mal – dice Fuji

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿No deberíamos buscar a los chicos? – dice Kawamura

\- No tardaremos Taka-san – le dice Fuji

\- Sí, además, hay otro equipo de búsqueda – dice Momo ya sentado en los banquitos del puesto.

\- Bueno – dice Takashi y va a tomar asiento con Fuji.

Mientras que los de Saint Rudolph estaban...

\- Mizuki, se supone que íbamos a buscar al hermano de Atsushi – dice Yuuta

\- Eso solo fue una mentira – dice riendo

Todos estaban sentados tomando una bebida...

\- Sí, era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar que Atsushi tuviera una cita dane –

\- O.o ah ya entiendo – dice Yuuta – Pero entonces... ¿nada más vamos a estar aquí sentados? –

\- Tienes razón, debemos buscar algo para entretenernos – dice Mizuki

\- ¡Vamos a espiar la cita de nuestro compañero dane! –

\- ¡Buena idea! – dicho esto, Mizuki es el primero en ponerse de pie.

\- Bueno, ya para no aburrirme – dice Yuuta resignado.

Oishi estaba viendo los otros fuegos artificiales que se lanzaban en ese momento...

\- Ah que mal... me he quedado solo u.u; será mejor que yo mismo vaya a rescatar a Tezu... –

Fue interrumpido por muchas personas que estaban a su alrededor...

\- Pero ¿que...? –

\- Bien, captúrenlo; con este nos faltaran 8 – ordena Atobe a su equipo de personal para capturar gente xD

\- Que... no, ¡espereeeen! –

Oishi fue la primera victima xD

\- Bien, vayamos por los demás – dice Atobe con su aire de grandeza – Además para mí no será tan difícil localizarlos en mi propia feria, ya que cuento con el equipo de personal mas profesional para capturar personas, ¿verdad Kabaji? –

\- ¡Usu! –

Y así, encierran a Oishi, y Atobe sigue con su tarea de capturar a todos los titulares de Seigaku.

En otra parte de la feria...

\- Me pregunto por qué los del Rikkaidai llevaban mucha prisa – dice Inui bebiendo un refresco...

\- -_- ya me quiero ir a casa... shhh... –

\- ¿Qué? No te estás divirtiendo; digo, ya estamos lejos de Tezuka –

\- ¬¬ lo que pasa es que a ti no te aventaron al suelo, shhh –

En ese momento, Atobe llega con su equipo de personal para capturar personas xD

\- ¡A ellos! ¡Son titulares de Seigaku! –

Y otros dos más son capturados...

En el puesto de hamburguesas, Momoshiro está comiendo bien feliz cuando...

\- ¡Momoshiro Takeshi! –

Fuji y Kawamura voltean a ver quien fue...

\- Se supone que iban a buscar a los demás o.ó – dice Tomoka, acompañada de Ann.

\- ¿Y ustedes a quien han encontrado? – pregunta Kawamura

\- ¿Yo? Bueno, es difícil encontrar a Ryoma-sama y Sakuno-chan, pero no es para quedarse a comer como si nada pasara –

\- Yo les pedí a Kamio e Ibu que nos ayudaran a buscar – dice Ann

\- Es que teníamos hambre – dice Momo

\- Sí, además, hay otro equipo de búsqueda y también están ustedes y los de Fudomine, así que no hay problema – dice Fuji

\- Está bien, pero cuando terminen siguen con la búsqueda – condiciona Tomoka.

Ya que se habían alejado de la casa del terror, Ryoma y Sakuno seguían siendo espiados por el trío de novatos...

\- ¿De verdad Echizen abrazó a Ryuzaki? – pregunta Katsou

\- ¡Claro! ¡Pero fue un accidente! – dice Horio – ¿No vieron que un loco salió corriendo con un chico en silla de ruedas? –

\- Horio-kun tiene razón; ese abrazo no fue más que un accidente – dice Kachiro

\- Pero... antes ya se habían abrazado y no había pasado nada de eso –

\- ¡Es obvio! – dice Horio – Era la casa del terror, quizá Ryuzaki tuvo miedo y por eso abrazó a Echizen –

\- Oohh, cierto... – dicen los otros dos.

Sakuno ya no sabia que hacer o decir, pues estaba muy apenada por lo que había sucedido momentos antes; y cuando quiso hablar un poco con Ryoma, Atobe llegó con su equipo de... ya saben xD

\- ¡Ahí esta otro titular de Seigaku! – señala a Ryoma

\- Atobe de Hyotei – dice Sakuno al ver que capturaban a Ryoma – Ah... no, ¿por qué se llevan a Ryoma-kun? –

\- Es porque fue uno de los que me ignoró cuando canté – responde Atobe

\- Pero... no, él no te ignoró... ¿a donde lo vas a llevar...? y... Tezuka... ¿dónde está él? –

\- Ah ya veo – dice ore-sama – Ryoma Echizen tiene novia –

\- O/O – expresión de Sakuno

\- Echizen, lo siento; pero voy a tener que llevarte – dice Atobe al chico – Tengo que reunir a los de Seigaku y contigo solo me faltarían 5 –

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunta Ryoma tranquilo, con su tono de siempre.

\- Porque se llevaron a Tezuka de mi casa sin pedirme perdón por haberme ignorado cuando canté –

\- ¿Cantaste? O.o – pregunta Ryoma, ya ven como es de olvidadizo xD

\- ¬¬**** llévenselo con los demás – ordena.

\- ¡Ryoma-kun! –

Atobe se lleva al chico dejando a Sakuno sola...

\- Tengo que avisarles a los demás – dice un poco asustada.

Y sale corriendo del lugar.

En el puesto de hamburguesas...

\- Bien, ahora si vamos a buscar a nuestros compañeros – dice Momoshiro ya satisfecho.

\- Sí, pero... ¿no sería buena idea subir a una atracción que nos permita ver toda la feria? – pregunta Fuji

\- Ah, ¡buena idea! – dice Kawamura.

\- Pero... estamos llenos como para eso – se queja Momo

\- Entonces caminemos para ver si hallamos algo – Fuji comienza a caminar.

\- ¡Ok! –

Mientras con Haruka, Eiji y Atsushi...

\- ¡Oishi! – grita Eiji

\- Por lo que veo, nunca encontraremos a los demás –

\- ¿Qué? ¡No digas eso Haruka! ¿Qué pasará si regresamos sin Oishi nya? –

\- Esta feria es muy grande... será difícil – comenta Atsushi

\- Sí, tienes razón... – dice Haruka desanimada

En eso llegan dos chicos...

\- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunta uno alegre

\- Ah, los de la escuela de mi hermano – se sorprende Atsushi

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunta Haruka

\- Yo soy Kentarou y el es Saeki –

\- Mucho gusto – dice el otro chico.

\- ¿Han visto a mi hermano? –

\- Sí, creo que estaba buscándote, pero esta feria es muy grande – responde Saeki.

\- Es imposible encontrar gente aquí – dice Eiji un poco desanimado por no encontrar a Oishi.

Sakuno iba corriendo entre la gente de la feria, hasta que se encontró con Tomoka y Ann...

\- ¡Sakuno-chan! ¿Dónde está Ryoma-sama? –

\- Eh... Atobe se lo llevó... según él está reuniendo a todos los titulares de Seigaku –

\- ¿Quee? ¿Y por qué haría algo así? – pregunta Ann

\- ¡No me digas! ¿Se llevó a Ryoma-sama? –

\- Sí u_u –

\- ¡Eso no lo permitiré! Vamos a salvar a Ryoma-sama –

\- ¡Tomo-chan! –

\- ¿Y sabes si los demás están con él? –

\- No exactamente – respondió Sakuno – Solo dijo que con Ryoma-kun, le faltaban 5 personas –

\- Entonces... –

\- ¡Ya dije que fuéramos a salvar a Ryoma-sama! –

\- Ok, ok... vamos por Ryoma – dice Ann

Y las tres chicas se dirigen a la casa de Atobe.

Atobe ya había localizado a Momoshiro, Fuji y Kawamura...

\- ¡Captúrenlos! – ordena (ni que fueran pokemons xD~)

Y los tres sin poder hacer nada...

\- Atobe, ¿dónde está Tezuka? – pregunta Fuji

\- Creí que ustedes ya lo sabían... mas bien, lo esconden, ¿verdad? –

\- ¿Quee? O.o – pregunta Momo

\- Sí, bueno, con ustedes solo me faltan 2; vamos Kabaji –

\- ¡Usu! –

Y los dos que se suponía que le faltaban eran Eiji y Tezuka, pero como ustedes saben Tezuka estaba abandonado en algún lugar xD

Por lo tanto, Eiji...

\- ¡Oishi! –

\- ¿Qué no te duele la garganta? O.o – pregunta Haruka curiosa – Has estado gritando desde que iniciamos la búsqueda –

\- Ah, ¿se perdieron de su grupo? – pregunta Kentarou

\- Algo así – responde Atsushi

\- Me imagino, nosotros también nos separamos de nuestros compañeros – comenta Saeki.

\- Ustedes son de Rokkaku, ¿verdad? – pregunta Haruka

\- Sí, y ustedes... son de diferentes escuelas por lo que veo – dice Kentarou

\- Sí, Eiji es de Seigaku, Atsushi es de St. Rudolph y yo de Hyotei –

\- Ah que bien, es bueno tener amigos de otras escuelas; como mi amigo Ryoma – dice Kentarou

\- ¿Ryoma? O.o ¿conoces a Echizen? – pregunta Atsushi

\- Ah sí, él y el o'chibi jugaron un partido – Eiji por fin había dejado de gritar el nombre de su compañero.

En ese momento...

\- ¿Dónde está Tezuka? –

Llega Atobe preguntando con todo su equipo especializado...

Eiji se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta...

\- ¡A ellos! – ordena ore-sama.

Continuará...


	6. Érase una vez, 8 Príncipes Secuestrados

**Capítulo 6 **Érase Una Vez... 8 Príncipes Secuestrados****

\- ¿Dónde está Tezuka? –

Llega Atobe preguntando con todo su equipo especializado...

Eiji se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta...

\- ¡A ellos! – ordena ore-sama.

\- ¡Atobe-sama! ¿Por qué te quieres llevar a Eiji? – pregunta Haruka sorprendida.

\- Será rehén, junto con los demás; hasta que me digan donde está Tezuka – advierte – Te lo llevaste, ¿verdad? Jiroh me dijo que fuiste con los de Seigaku –

\- O.o con los de Seigaku; ¿Jiroh...? ah sí, se quedó dormido en tu sala xD –

\- Lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿dónde está Tezuka? –

\- Ah, ¿dices que reuniste a todos de Seigaku? Gracias Atobe-sama, me has hecho un gran favor, porque verás, Tezuka está... –

\- ¡A ver a qué horas me dices donde está! – interrumpe Atobe desesperado.

\- Estaba a punto de decírtelo n_nU – dice Atsushi.

\- Kabaji, vámonos; ya tenemos a todos los de Seigaku – dice Atobe ya ignorando la conversación.

\- ¡Usu! –

Y se van, dejando a Haruka y Atsushi...

\- ¡Atsushi! – llega alguien a la escena.

\- ¿Hermano? O.o – pregunta al ver que se acerca un chico de gorra y cabello un poco largo.

\- ¿Su hermano? O.o – pregunta la chica.

\- Estaba buscándote – dice (no me sé su nombre xD)

\- Ah, sí, también Mizuki-san y los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo – dice el chico.

\- Bien, como hace tiempo que no hablamos, busquemos algo de cenar – dice mientras se lo lleva.

\- Adiós... Haruka-san – dice Atsushi un poco desanimado.

\- ¡Que se diviertan! – dice al despedirse con la mano – ¡Ah cierto! Los de Seigaku están en la casa de Atobe-sama – reacciona y va al rescate xD

Por lo tanto...

\- Sanada ¬¬... has atentado contra mi salud – dice Yukimura molesto.

Sanada estaba recuperando aire por tanto que había corrido...

\- Yukimura...lo.. siento... –

\- Será mejor que me aleje de ti ¬¬ esos chicos de Hyotei son más amables; ¡20 vueltas alrededor de la feria! –

\- O.O ... pero...no estamos en la escuela para que me ordenes y además... esta feria está muy grande, ¡no voy a acabar nunca! –

\- Te quejas, ¿eh? – Entonces regresemos a la escuela para que des 200 vueltas ¬¬ - ordena Yukimura.

\- O.O –

En la casa de Atobe, Haruka tuvo muchas dificultades para entrar...

\- Ah, Haruka-san, ¿cómo estás? – pregunta Ohtori mientras abre la puerta.

\- ¿Que no estaban cuidando a ese chico peliazul? –

\- Sí, pero... su amigo se lo llevo lejos. Pasa... – Ohtori abre más la puerta para que la chica entre – Decidimos venir a la casa de Atobe, porque la feria ya nos aburrió – explica.

\- Entonces ¿todos están aquí? –

\- Sí, hasta los de Seigaku n.n –

\- o.ó a eso vine precisamente –

Atobe va entrando a la zona de la sala y se sorprende con lo que ve...

\- O.O –

\- O.O||| -

\- Se puede saber... ¿por qué Gakuto está vestido de enfermera? O.ó y ¿por qué están en MÍ casa como si fuera suya? –

\- Atobe, es una larga historia – trata de explicar el chico enfermera xD

\- Bueno, mientras no me interrumpan en mis planes u.ú – dice ore-sama

Los chicos de Hyotei no se habían encontrado con los chicos de Seigaku, porque Atobe los tenia encerrados en la torre más alta de su casa xD

\- ¿Planes? O.o – se sorprende Oshitari – En fin, estamos aquí porque TU feria está MUY aburrida –

\- ¬¬ ¿y tú desde cuando te diviertes?; siempre traes cara de aburrido, ¿verdad Kabaji? –

\- ¡Usu! –

\- ¬¬*** - mirada de Oshitari.

En ese momento, Haruka y Ohtori entran a la sala...

\- ¿Y Jiroh-kun? – pregunta Ohtori a sus amigos.

\- Ah, se quedó dormido cuando venimos por Tezu... – Haruka recuerda a que iba xD – ¡Es verdad! ¡Tengo que salvar a los chicos de Seigaku! –

\- Haruka; ¿cómo entraste a mi casa o.ó? – pregunta Atobe indignado.

\- Ohtori me abrió la puerta u.u –

\- ¬¬, decía... como que se quieren adueñar de una de mis numerosas casas, ¿no? –

\- Atobe-sama, ¿dónde están los chicos de Seigaku? – pregunta Haruka.

\- ¿Dónde está Tezuka? –

\- ¡Ah que tanto quieres a Tezuka! ¡Dime! Porque como administradora de la casa de huéspedes, tengo que regresar con todos y Tezuka está... –

\- Jajajajaja – ríe Atobe malévolamente, interrumpiendo a la chica – Ellos, los de Seigaku, están en la torre más alta de esta casa mwajajaja –

\- ¿Qué? Oh no, ¡tengo que salvarlos! Han de estar asustados y desesperados... bueno, no exagero... quizá se están cuidando uno del otro – supone Haruka.

En la torre más alta de la casa de Atobe...

\- ¡Maldición! Teníamos que reunirnos y ¿nadie salvo a Tezuka? – pregunta Oishi molesto.

\- Nya Oishi... T-T – Eiji estaba triste por la actitud de su amigo.

\- ¿Que no ven que estamos secuestrados en la torre más alta de la casa de Atobe?; hay un 0.1% de posibilidades de que salgamos de aquí – dice Inui

\- ¿Que no estabas con Haruka-san? – pregunta Fuji curioso, sin exaltarse de la situación.

\- ¿Esa loca estaba con ustedes? – pregunta Ryoma – Yo la vi con uno de St. Rudolph –

\- ¿Y tú que no estabas con Sakuno? – pregunta Momoshiro.

\- No me regañes, Momo-sempai ¬¬ -

\- No me respondas niño presumido ¬¬ -

Momoshiro y Ryoma se miran molestos...

\- Shhh... odio esta feria –

\- ¡Tu cállate mamushi! –

\- ¬¬ Shhhh ¿quién te hablo a ti? –

\- Lo mismo digo, ¡baka! –

Ahora eran Ryoma, Momoshiro y Kaoru los que se intercambiaban miradas asesinas xD Kawamura era el único que tenia miedo de estar secuestrado.

Por otra parte...

\- Aquí es, la casa de ese presumido – dice Ann, llegando con Sakuno y Tomoka a la entrada de la casa.

Tocan la puerta.

\- ¡Ah hola! ¡Más visitas! – Ohtori vuelve a abrir.

\- ¿Dónde está Ryoma-sama? – Tomoka inmediatamente pasa a la mansión.

\- ¿Ryoma? – se pregunta Ohtori – Ah sí, Echizen... creo que Atobe dijo algo sobre la torre más alta de su casa –

\- Ok, ¡vamos a salvar a Ryoma-kun! – dice Sakuno con aire decidido que hasta sorprende a las demás.

Haruka la tenía difícil ya que el camino hacia la torre más alta contenía obstáculos...

\- Te reto a que pases por todos los obstáculos – dice Atobe, cediéndole el paso hacia las escaleras que dan a la torre.

\- u.u está bien – Haruka comienza a caminar.

\- Kabaji, vamos a ver su travesía en la sala de proyecciones –

\- ¡Usu! –

Atobe se retira del lugar.

\- Me pregunto si los chicos ya pensaron en cómo salir del lugar – dice Haruka mientras caminando.

En la torre...

\- ¡Nya! Chicos debemos pensar en como salir de aquí – Eiji estaba trepando hacia la típica ventana más alta de una torre xD

\- ¿No crees que es peligroso? – pregunta Taka-san sin moverse de su lugar.

\- ¡Oh! Lástima – dice Fuji – No traemos ninguna raqueta para dársela a Taka-san –

\- Aunque Kikumaru alcanzara la ventana, sería peligroso salir por ahí, puesto a que es la torre más alta – dice Inui mientras se acomoda los lentes.

\- Pues ni modo... piensa en algo – dice Oishi molesto – Mira que no pienso soportar a esos busca-pleitos – señala a Ryoma, Momoshiro y Kaoru.

\- Siii Inui, invéntate algo para salir de aquí – dice Eiji cayendo ligeramente encima del chico de lentes.

\- No es tan fácil... – dice – Además... ustedes también piensen en algo, no me lo dejen todo a mí ¬¬ -

\- Que mal... – dice Fuji – No se me ocurre nada n.n –

\- Nya Inui, todavía que te decimos genio ¬¬ -

Ahora los que se miran de forma amenazadora son Inui y Eiji xD

Camino hacia la torre, o más bien a la cima de la misma, Haruka camina como si nada, hasta que...

\- ¡Haruka-san! – alguien la llama.

\- ¿Chicos? O.o – pregunta, pero voltea hacia la voz, que proviene del rumbo opuesto.

\- Te ayudamos a salvar a los de Seigaku –

Llegan los chicos de Hyotei junto con Sakuno, Tomoka y Ann...

\- *.* ¿de verdad? – pregunta.

\- Sí, es que no tenemos nada que hacer – dice Gakuto, aun vestido de enfermera y con las miradas raras de parte de las tres chicas.

\- ¬¬U aquí vamos de nuevo... de generosos... – dice Shishido.

\- Bien, los de Seigaku no me caen tan mal – dice Oshitari.

\- ^o^ ¡muchas gracias chicos! Ok, ¡vamos por los chicos de Seigaku! – dice Haruka entusiasta.

Y todos le siguen.

"Érase una vez... un malvado..."

\- El malvado más hermoso, si no es mucha molestia – interviene Atobe en la narración xD

"Érase una vez... el malvado más hermoso secuestró a 8 príncipes y los encerró en la torre más alta de su castillo... ¿podrá alguien ir a salvarlos? ¿Unas princesas? ¿Una enfermera? ¿Un grupo de niños sin quehacer?"

\- Esto parece cuento de hadas -_- - dice Shishido mientras camina.

\- No te quejes ¬¬ a mí no me dio tiempo de cambiarme de ropa – dice Gakuto con su traje de enfermera.

\- ¿Y dónde están los obstáculos que dijo Atobe? O.o – pregunta Haruka tocando las paredes.

En la torre... (sí, otra vez)

Eiji estaba haciendo pucheros por los comentarios de Inui, de no querer ser siempre el "salvavidas del equipo" y todo eso, así que saco una pelota de tennis que llevaba consigo y la aventó hacia él...

\- Con una rotación de 27° y la velocidad de 7 centímetros por minuto; esa pelota no me dará – calcula el chico sin moverse de su lugar.

La pelota viaja y viaja en el aire hasta encontrar un blanco...

Momoshiro y Kaidoh se quedaron perplejos...

\- E-Echizen... -

\- Shhh... –

Ryoma estaba en el suelo inconsciente, ya que la pelota le había dado a él xD

\- ¡Nyaa o'chibi! T^T – Eiji corre hacia el novato de Seigaku.

\- ¿Ya ven lo que hacen con sus peleas o_ó? – regañó Oishi

Haruka toco las paredes y.… el piso se inclinó haciendo que todos se deslizaran siguiendo un tramo de vueltas y vueltas...

\- ¡Ahhhh! – gritaban todos en coro.

Atobe estaba viendo eso...

\- Que raro... se supone que los obstáculos eran más que eso – se dice, sujetando una copa en la mano – Creo que no actualicé ese sistema, ¿verdad Kabaji? –

\- ¡Usu! –

\- Bien, entonces que sea mas fácil... cambie de opinión. Mientras más pronto se vayan, mejor –

Oishi estaba regañando a todos los titulares, bueno, no a todos, porque Ryoma seguía inconsciente...

\- Ya dejen de pelear y mejor piensen en cómo vamos a salir de aquí –

\- Para empezar, ¡fue tu culpa! – señaló Momo a Kaidoh

\- ¿Que dices baka? Shhh –

\- Digo que fue culpa de los dos, ¡mamushi! XP – acusó.

Syusuke solo sonreía...

\- ¿Y por qué fue culpa de nosotros según tú? – preguntó Oishi indignado – Eiji ya deja de llorar ¬¬ -

\- T^T ¡o'chibi! –

\- Porque ustedes estaban con Tezuka – intervino Inui.

\- Por cierto, ¿Tezuka dónde está? – pregunta Oishi preocupado.

\- Como Atobe lo secuestró, debe estar en otra habitación – supone Fuji tranquilo.

\- ¿Que no eso era mentira? – preguntó Eiji

\- No, vimos claramente que se lo llevó, ¿verdad Kaidoh? –

Todos lanzan una mirada asesina a Oishi y Kaidoh...

\- Oishi-senpai... ¡idiota! Shhh... – dice Kaoru al notar la reacción de los demás.

De repente, una compuerta se abre, dejando caer a todos los rescatistas xD

Y los titulares de Seigaku solo se quedan con una gotita en la cabeza.

En la escuela Rikkaidai...

\- Sigue Sanada, te faltan 195 vueltas ¬¬ - dice Yukimura viendo pasar a su fukubuchou.

\- Maldición ¬¬ que cruel es T^T son casi las 3 de la mañana y aquí estoy dando vueltas en la escuela como si fuera de día – piensa xD

De vuelta a la torre, pero esta vez de afuera...

Dos personas se acercan a las paredes...

\- Parece que los fuegos artificiales saldrán por aquí esta vez –

\- ¡Akutsu-senpai! ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunta Dan algo alarmado.

\- Vamos a darle vida a esta torre – responde Jin, con su sonrisa malévola.

Ahora, adentro de la torre...

\- ¡Ryoma-sama! –

\- Ryoma-kun –

Tomoka estaba haciendo escándalo y Sakuno estaba muy preocupada; ya que lo primero que vieron fue a Ryoma inconsciente...

\- Ahh por fin los encontramos n.n – dice Haruka como si nada – ¿Están todos? – pregunta viendo al resto de los titulares.

\- Sí, bueno, a excepción de Tezuka – responde Fuji.

\- Ah, por cierto, Tezuka está... –

\- ¡Haruka-san! ¿Qué hacemos con Ryoma-sama? – preguntó Tomoka.

La chica volteó hacia el chico desmayado...

Los chicos de Hyotei se recuperaron de la caída...

\- Vaya, con que todos están aquí, menos Tezuka – dice Oshitari

\- Sí, ¡qué malos son con su buchou! – acusó Gakuto.

Todos lo vieron de forma extraña...

\- Y qué malo eres a la hora de vestirte – dice Momo

\- ¬¬ NO presten atención a mi ropa – dijo el chico enfermera.

\- Ya que estás... – dijo Kaidoh - ¡...ve que le pasa a Echizen! –

\- Jajajajajaja – todos se rieron por el comentario.

\- ¬/¬*** - expresión de Gakuto.

Luego, todos hicieron circulo alrededor del desmayado Ryoma...

\- Ryoma-kun – dijo Sakuno en medio del silencio.

\- Oye Sakuno, despiértalo con un beso – tanteo Haruka en modo de broma.

\- O/O ¿Quee? –

Y todos le siguieron la corriente...

\- ¡Siii nya! Eso siempre funciona –

\- ¡Vamos Sakuno-chan! – alentó Tomoka

Sakuno estaba roja como tomate...

\- N-no...creo que sea necesario u/u –

\- ¡Anda! Tenemos que salir de aquí todos concientes – dijo Fuji.

\- Sii, ¡el primer beso de Echizen! – dijo Momo entusiasta.

Todos miraban con insistencia a la chica de trenzas...

\- u/u n-no creo... poder hacerlo... –

Y Ryoma seguía inconsciente. Como todos estaban totalmente de acuerdo, Sakuno no tuvo más remedio que acercase al joven para besarlo.

Fue mucho trabajo para ella, y más porque todos la estaban viendo; pero tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad...

Continuará...


	7. Regreso a la Casa de Huéspedes

**Capítulo 7 **Regreso a la Casa de Huéspedes****

Sakuno estaba muy nerviosa, en primera: todos estaban viendo y en segunda: besar a Ryoma era algo que jamás se había imaginado.

\- u/u –

\- Vamos Sakuno, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que Atobe nos ataque – dice Haruka

\- ¿Atobe nos atacará? O.o – pregunta Momo

\- Tú solo sigue la corriente ¬o¬ - Haruka le dio un leve codazo al chico.

\- Cierto, y tampoco podemos llevar a Echizen cargando – dice Fuji

\- ¡Cierto! – dicen todos al unísono.

\- Está bien u/u –

\- Para que no sea molesto, nos voltearemos para no ver – dice Haruka (si como no)

\- Sí, no veremos – dicen todos mientras dan la espalda.

\- ¡Ánimo Sakuno! – dice Tomoka.

\- Está bien... etto... espero que Ryoma-kun no se moleste – dijo al fin la chica de trenzas.

Ella se inclinó hacia donde estaba el niño inconsciente, y conforme iba acercando su cara a la de él, los demás volteaban poco a poco para ver la escena xD. Ya casi estaba a centímetros de Ryoma, hasta que...

Ryoma recobró la conciencia y sin abrir los ojos completamente, se levantó, lo que hizo que chocara con la cara de Sakuno... y se dieron un beso por así decirlo, ya que solo les faltaba poquito xD ya luego de que se separaron, quedaron así...

\- O/O Ryoma-kun... –

\- O.O –

Y todos estaban felices de ver tal escena...

\- ¡Perdón Ryoma-kun! – dijo la chica alejándose de él e inclinándose para pedir perdón.

\- O.o – Ryoma volteó hacia la multitud de Seigaku y Hyotei.

\- Echizen, que bueno que despertaste – dice Momo riendo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Y por qué te disculpas? – Ryoma se dirigió a Sakuno.

\- o/o... etto... u/u por lo que acaba de pasar... n-no era mi intención acercarme a ti. Discúlpame por la molestia –

\- No fue ninguna molestia – dijo Ryoma como si nada – Solo me dolió un poco – dice mientras se toca la nariz xD

\- u/u Ryoma-kun –

\- Ehm... si ya terminaron su momento romántico, ¿podemos marcharnos? – pregunta Haruka – Tezuka está... –

\- ¿Momento romántico? Vaya, ¡quién lo diría del o'chibi! – interrumpe Eiji

\- Bueno, ¿ahora como saldremos de aquí? – pregunta Oishi.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Sería bueno conocer la forma en la que llegaron para saber cómo salir – dijo Inui

Todos los de Hyotei se vieron entre si...

\- Haruka-san solo tocó la pared y nos caímos – contestó Ohtori

\- O.ó ¿se cayeron? – pregunta Inui desconcertado – Pero si estamos en la torre más alta, ¿cómo fue que llegaron si estaban cayendo? – analiza la situación.

Sí, buena pregunta, quizá ustedes se la hayan hecho... pero... este fic es incoherente xD

\- Eh... pasemos a otro tema n_nU – interviene Haruka – Inui ¿te di copia de la llave de la casa de huéspedes? –

\- Sí, aquí la tengo –

\- O_O|||| Chicos... tenemos que regresar a la casa YA o vamos a tener más problemas de los que me estoy imaginando –

\- Nya ¿por qué lo dices Haruka? –

Afuera de la torre...

\- Todo está listo... los mejores fuegos artificiales de esta estúpida feria están aquí – dice Jin haciendo los últimos arreglos para, literalmente, volar la torre.

\- ¡Akutsu-senpai! ¡Puede haber personas dentro de la torre! – advierte Dan, algo asustado.

\- ¿Personas dentro de la torre? – Jin voltea hacia él, preguntando – ¿En serio? –

Dan asiente...

\- Entonces será mejor de lo que creí, jajajaja – ríe maliciosamente.

\- -_- Akutsu-senpai... – dice Dan algo resignado.

\- Observa esto... –

En la torre...

Todos están callados...

\- ¿Cómo se supone que salgamos de aquí? – pregunta Momo

\- Cállate que nadie pidió que hablaras, shhh... –

\- ¬¬ ¿Qué estás diciendo mamushi? –

\- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así –

Y ambos comienzan a discutir... Cuando de repente...

Fuegos artificiales salen volando hacia lo alto del cielo y como era de esperarse, la torre explota (xD que exageración) y todos sin que se lo esperaran, salen volando hacia el suelo...

\- Jajajajaja... – ríe Akutsu al ver a todos en el suelo – Tienes razón Dan, había gente adentro... jajajaja –

\- ¡Oh no! ¿Están bien? ¿Están bien? – Dan corre hacia los afectados

\- Ah... que bien... ya salimos de la torre – dice Haruka recuperándose.

\- ¿"Que bien"? Si casi nos mata ese... – dice Momo viendo a Jin

\- ¿Quieres pelear? – reta.

Momo está a punto de irse encima de Jin, pero Haruka lo detiene...

\- Ahh... mejor guarda tus energías para lo que nos espera –

Todos se quedan confundidos...

\- Tezuka está... – comienza a explicar la chica.

\- ¡Lo sentimos mucho! – interviene Dan – No sabíamos que había gente en esa torre –

\- Dan, deja de hacer tonterías – dice Jin – Vámonos, estos son demasiado aburridos – y comienza a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos.

El pequeño de la Yamabuki lo sigue, no sin antes hacer reverencia hacia los afectados.

\- Ahora sí, ¿qué decías de Tezuka? – pregunta Fuji interesado.

\- Espero que esta vez no me interrumpan... – dice la chica, lista para explicar – Resulta que mandé a Tezuka a la casa de huéspedes, después de que unos chicos de St. Rudolph y yo fuimos a la casa de Atobe a salvarlo –

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta Oishi.

\- Sí, después, Tezuka dijo que se iba a la casa y yo pensando que ustedes ya se habían ido, le dije que se fuera... ya que uno de ustedes tenia copia de la llave –

Todos guardan mucho silencio. Después de unos minutos, un valiente se atreve a hablar...

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que Tezuka-buchou está afuera de la casa en estos momentos? – pregunta Ryoma

\- Sí, y hace HORAS que sucedió eso – aclara la chica.

Los titulares de Seigaku se ven entre sí, asustados...

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Regresemos a la casa de huéspedes! – sugiere Sakuno

\- No, mejor olvidemos eso y mudémonos a otro país con nombres distintos – sugiere Momoshiro todo histérico.

\- Apoyo la idea de Momo, nya – Eiji le acompaña.

\- o.o ¿por qué pienso que no quieren regresar? – pregunta Haruka – ¿De verdad mis predicciones sobre los problemas son ciertas? –

\- Yo te ayudo a elegir el país – hasta Kaoru estaba de acuerdo con Momo xD

\- Ni modo, vamos a la casa de huéspedes – dice Haruka.

Y todos se resignan y comienzan a caminar hacia la parada del transporte público...

\- Son las 3 de la mañana, es ilógico encontrar el transporte público – dice Inui

\- Eso significa que el destino no quiere que vayamos a esa casa – concluye Momoshiro

\- Atobe-sama dijo que el transporte estaría toda la noche para esta feria – dijo Haruka, arruinando las esperanzas de sobrevivir de los demás xD

\- Sí, y si nos tardamos más tiempo en llegar, Tezuka se molestará más – advierte Oishi.

\- Entonces hay que darnos prisa – dice Tomoka.

Y sin mucha demora, el transporte público llega.

Dentro del transporte público...

\- Todavía estamos a tiempo, vámonos lo más lejos de Japón – insiste Momo

\- Nya, mejor voy haciendo mi testamento – dice Eiji.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes me va a dejar su raqueta? – pregunta Haruka.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Lo dices como si nada! – dice Kaidoh exaltado.

\- Además fue tu culpa – dijo Ryoma

\- Sí, ¡debiste decirnos que Tezuka ya se había ido! – acusa Oishi.

\- ¿Eh? Pero si cada vez que quería decírselos, algo me interrumpía –

\- Solo son pretextos – acusa Momo

\- Ok, diremos que fue culpa de Haruka – dice Inui como si nada

\- Mas bien fue tu culpa, porque, si no te hubieras separado de mí, le habríamos dado la copia de la llave a Tezuka –

\- Pero si tú dijiste que me fuera O.ó –

\- No hagas caso a todo lo que yo diga –

\- Mas bien fue culpa de tu amigo Atobe – dice Oishi

\- No, fue culpa de ustedes, ¡por no ir a salvarlo! – acusa la administradora de la casa.

\- Mas bien fue culpa de Oishi y Kaidoh – dice Fuji tranquilo – Fueron los últimos en estar con Tezuka –

\- Oigan, ustedes no traten de justificarse shhh... – dice Kaidoh

Y todos, señalándose mutuamente y echándose la culpa, llegaron a la casa de huéspedes...

Como aún tenían que caminar para llegar frente a la casa, mientras iban subiendo los escalones...

\- Bueno, tranquilos, solo inventamos algo para que Tezuka no se enoje – aconseja Haruka.

Todos piensan...

\- Pues le decimos la verdad – dice Oishi – Que no sabíamos que él ya se había retirado a la casa, porque estábamos buscándolo en la feria –

\- Es muy probable que nos crea – dice Inui

\- Bien, vamos a la casa –

Y siguen caminando.

Al llegar a la entrada, ven a Tezuka sentado en las escaleras que dan a la puerta xD y como tenia los ojos cerrados...

\- Creo que esta dormido – dijo Momo

\- ¡Habla bajo! – pidió Eiji – Lo llevaremos adentro y de diremos que todo fue un sueño –

Todos asienten... pero de repente... el buchou abre los ojos...

\- O_O – todos con cara de susto.

\- ¿DÓNDE ESTABAN? – preguntó con su volumen de voz normal, pero para los chicos fue como si hubiera gritado con toda su furia xD

\- Etto... ¡Tezuka! ¡Qué bien que llegué a la casa! Me pase un buen rato con ese chico de St. Rudolph –

\- O.ó Haruka-san – dijeron todos.

\- Y ellos... ah no me digas que acaban de llegar, pero que mal se portaron, yo diciéndole a Tezuka que viniera a la casa creyendo que ya estaban aquí –

\- Haruka, no seas mentirosa – se quejó Momoshiro.

\- Casi así paso ¬¬... – dijo Ryoma en voz baja.

\- Todos... 200 vueltas alrededor de la casa (la casa no era nada pequeña xD)

\- ¿Queee? –

Sakuno, Tomoka y Ann vieron a los titulares, que comenzaban a correr...

\- Ah, bueno... corran mucho y buenas noches – dijo Haruka al caminar a su casa.

\- Ustedes también ¬¬ - ordeno Tezuka viendo a las 4 chicas.

Mientras que en la escuela Rikkai Dai...

\- Muy bien Sanada, te faltan 50 vueltas ¬¬ - dice Yukimura viendo a su fukubuchou corriendo muy cansado – Ah, y recuérdame mandarles un regalo de agradecimiento a los de Hyotei, fueron tan amables que hasta uno se vistió de enfermera para que yo pudiera entrar a la casa del terror n.n –

\- T^T si buchou –

\- T^T no es justo, ¡Tezuka buchou nya! –

\- A que loco psicópata se le ocurre hacer correr a sus titulares 200 vueltas a las 3 de la mañana ¬o¬ - dice Momoshiro.

\- 3:58 con 35 segundos – calculó Inui.

\- Recuerda que no fue nada agradable para él, esperar sentado ahí muchas horas – dijo Fuji sonriendo

\- shhhh... ¬¬ -

\- Debimos disculparnos – dice Taka-san

\- Ya me dio sueño -_- – dice Oishi

\- Mada mada dane ¬¬ -

\- Y el colmo es que también nosotras corremos – se quejó Haruka.

\- Cierto, no creo aguantar 200 vueltas – dijo Sakuno.

\- ¡Ryoma-sama! Correremos las 200 vueltas ^o^ -

\- ¡Tomo-chan! –

\- ¬¬ debí irme con Ibu y Kamio – decía Ann.

Y así iban alegando a la luz de la luna, titulares y chicas, corriendo sus 200 vueltas alrededor de la casa xD

Fin.


End file.
